Dogsitter
by Lily272
Summary: Seto comes back after 10 Years in Europe with a Dog called Mutt and finds Joey on the street. To help him he offers him a Job as his new Dogsitter and lets him live with him.*rewrite* With a birthday surprise for Seto.
1. Weak

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters 'duh'

Now enjoy this little story. It was the first one I wrote and now it will get a bit longer...just a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Dogsitter<strong>

**Weak**

It was dark in the park when the amber eyes of a blond guy opened to look at the clouds above. A few month back said blond would have welcomed those clouds since they would have kept some of the warmth form the day. Like a blanket, covering an entire city. But now the day was already so cold that there was no warmth to hold and the only thing they could do now was threaten with rain or make it snow.

He closed his eyes again praying that the wet thing he had felt on his skin before was only a bad dream. The wetness that had made him look up at the sky. He'd never survive another night with snow coming down on him. He hadn't eaten anything in two days. He had no idea what day it was, nor did he really care. He only knew that it was too close to Christmas for anyone to be generous. At the start they all were but now the young man was starving again. Most people had given so much too charity and bought so many presents and invited so many people that needed to be fed that no one had anything left for a poor guy sitting on the street with ragged clothes. Unfortunately the ragged look and messy long hair and beard didn't save him from getting robbed. Some other poor guys that had a little more strength left stole the coat the blond man had found and now all he had left was a jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was much too thin for this season, even with a coat on. On the street it was like in the wilderness, either you kill, or you get killed. And he didn't have the strength to be the first, so he was already sentenced to death.

There it was again, the feeling that something wet and cold had touched his face and he opened his eyes once more. At first he only saw the sky, the clouds as well as the branches and a few twigs on the tree that was growing next to him and had lots of leaves to keep the rain out during the summer. But now after looking at the sky he could see a few snowflakes coming down, their number increasing quickly.

He closed his eyes again and wondered how it would feel to freeze to dead. He was sure that he would find out, if not tonight then one of the coming ones. For about 10 winters he had fought. At first with hope of a better year to come, then with hope that it couldn't get much worse and in the end just to live another day. But he had no strength left and no reason to even bother.

He thought how he had gotten to this place in this situation. It was because he was proud and stupid. But mostly because he was stupid. He could remember it clearly the last time he had talked to his beloved friends. Pretending that everything was fine even though he knew the truth already. The truth that he had lost everything. His home was lost in a game of poker, his father had been sure to win like so many times, and wrong like every time so far. Even his cards were lost. His father had sold them for a few pints in a pub close by. That was the day he left his father. They had already been living in a box that was standing in the lane next to their old apartment. They washed in a public toilet for weeks before Joey's world broke down when his black dragon was lost forever.

It was the day where he finished high school, everyone was talking about college. And everyone was happy. And he was in the middle knowing that he would never make college with his grades and without even having a home, knowing that he would go back to a box by the end of the day. A different one since he had decided to leave his father in the hope to find more fortune without him. At first he had wanted to ask them for help. But once he was there and they all were talking about their bright futures with the persons they loved, moving together even, he felt like he would be nothing but a burden to them if he asked for help. And so he stood there. Taking his graduation paper and listening to their talk, making jokes about how stupid school was and how foolish they were to keep studying while he envied them the whole time. He would have done so much to be in their place. To have a family who cared for them and a home to come back to. And most of all, a person to love more than anything. Sure they loved him but only like a friend. No one had ever seen more in the wild energetic blond young boy. It hadn't bothered him until he had fallen in love himself, unfortunately the guy he loved didn't even want to see a friend in him. The guy he had fallen for had never done anything but hurt him with his insults.

The blond man, who was sleeping under the cover of clouds, tried to turn around. It felt like too much work to even do a simple task like that. The weight of his body felt like a ton, which should be worrying considering that none of his clothing still fit. It was all much too wide now. He had lost so much weight and still felt like he must be double the size he was in school at the very least. He managed to turn around, letting the snow fall on his by now much too long hair, giving him some peace. It felt so cold that the young man wondered why he wasn't shivering, but probably even that was too much for his weak body. He closed his eyes once more, hoping that death wouldn't be as hard and painful as life. He wondered what his friends would say if they saw him now and imagined one of them after the other, imagined them finding him here in the snow, half frozen and half starved. First kind little Yugi. Was his hand still super glued to his other half Yami? Were they still so madly in love that they couldn't be seen without the other? Probably, but it didn't matter both were kind and gentle. Yami would pick him up and carry him home while Yugi would ask countless questions to find out what had happened during the last 10 years in which he was gone. Yugi would hold his hand on the way home making the blond weak man feel embarrassed but too afraid of hurting the others feeling to let go anyway. They would be upset that he hadn't asked them for help but forgive him for that on the spot. Once home they would care for him and watch over him like a set of parents would watch over a sick child to make sure he didn't run off and end up dead somewhere after all.

Next he thought of the brown haired Tristan and wondered if he at least had gotten the guy of his dreams. He had been talking about him for ages now, never somthing nice but that didn't matter. Tristan had said a million times that he didn't like the other but everyone with eyes could see the huge blush and knew that it was a lie. He loved the rich and good looking Duke Devlin much more than he would admit and there were some looks from the womanizer that led to the believe that there might be a chance. Either way, if Tristan would find him he would fuss over him almost as bad as Yugi, just louder and while Yugi would still be watching him like a hawk, Tristan would start laughing about it while simultaneously threatening him that he would kill the blond if he dared to run off again and die.

There were others that the blond man loved but he knew that they weren't even close enough to find him, so he just thought of them. Teá, who was a famous dancer and currently touring somewhere through the world, probably calling Yugi every now and again. Maybe still asking if he had heard anything about their missing friend, but probably not often she would be lost in her happy little world too much to constantly worry. There was Mai, who had gone before Joey, just to re-appear on a TV screen. Joey had seen her in an add for some hair product in a shopping mall about one year after graduation. He had gone in to warm up. Back then he hadn't looked quite as bad as he did now and wasn't somehow kicked out before even getting in.

And then there was the man of his dreams. A rich guy with a huge business that he was expanding overseas ever since he didn't go to school on a regular basis. He was somewhere in the world either sitting behind a huge desk in an equally huge office, typing with lightning speed on his fancy laptop or he was sleeping in a huge bad in his equally huge room in a just as huge mansion.

He was gone for good. Never would his blue eyed sexy dream man return for him. Never again would he hear him say "Hey mutt." The blond guy stirred a little. Shocked by the intensity of his own thoughts. He tried to open his eyes to prove to himself that this voice was only in his head. But he was too far gone to open them. Everything was dark now and he felt like he was floating. Was this how it was to die? It wasn't scary at all. It was pleasant. Some sound was somewhere in the back. A bark maybe. "Stop your loud barking, mutt." The same voice again. This time he didn't even try to open his eyes. The voice was too nice to risk getting back to the cold and harsh reality. "Did you find something, mutt?" Why was this voice so kind and caring? Since when was this voice capable of ìt?

"Come here, mutt." It said and that did it.

"Shut the hell up with the dog comments, I ain't a freaking mutt." The man said, suddenly sitting straight and feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. Snow was flying around him. Not only the soft flakes from above but a lot more that must have been like a blanket above him.

"Joey?" The voice asked and now the blond looked for him for the first time. A huge dog was in front of the blond´s face though. His eyes had a strangely familiar colour and the shaggy fur was just as bad as his own hair.  
>He screamed after seeing the slightly opened muzzle of the huge dog who had his paws on the bench and was that way on eye level. The man fell backwards from the bench he had been sleeping on for a few years now.<p>

Once on the floor he just stayed, unmoving with a little grown. "Are you hurt?" The voice again. The blond man looked up. "You're Joey, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

There he was, the blue eyed guy from his dreams. Maybe a little older but he hardly looked like ten years had come and gone.

It was Seto Kaiba and he was wearing a slightly different coat but maybe just because this one looked so much warmer. So nice and warm that Joey Wheeler would do a lot to get it.

"Great, you have to recognise me when my own pals probably don't." the blond grumbled "Now my life really sucks. Go ahead, make fun of me. I don't give a damn." And with that he laid back down, still feeling dizzy. He didn't care that the snow he was on was freezing, he didn't care that his fingers didn't feel it anymore or that he couldn't feel his own feet. All he cared for was that he had seen the love of his life one more time. Maybe life did suck, but death seemed to hold some nice surprises.

Joey could feel something cold in his neck and heard "Come here, mutt."

"Quit calling me a mutt." Joey mumbled with much less anger then he wanted to. He simply didn't have the strength left to really be mad at anyone, not even at Kaiba.

"I meant my dog." Seto said with amusement. "His name happens to be Mutt."

"What idiot calls his dog Mutt?" Joey asked but his voice turned into a whisper.

"Get up. You'll freeze to death there." He heard Kaiba say.

"Who cares?" Joey tried to say but his voice was so quiet that he couldn't hear it himself.

It was quiet for a moment, except for the whimpering of that stupid dog. "Shut that beast up." Joey wanted to say but once more couldn't force the words out. After seconds he felt like he was floating again. Just this time he could feel some warmth as well. More on one side then the other. And he heard the voice again, this time certain that it was just in his head. Seto Kaiba wasn't capable of such words. Words like "Don't you dare die on me." Or "Just hold on, I came back just for you, so just hold on."

What Joey didn't know was that Kaiba was carrying him in his arms. The warm coat tugged tightly around Joey to get some warmth back into the ice cold blond. He whispered things to him, hoping it would keep him from falling asleep and never waking up again. He already had ordered a car to pick them up at the entrance of the park and a doctor to see if Joey needed to go to a hospital or if he would be alright for Seto to keep the blond with him at home.


	2. A Christmas miracle

**A Christmas miracle**

It was nice and warm and some soft warm fabric was on his skin. Like a nice comfy fleece pyjama, the kind he had wished for since he was a kid but never had gotten since his father would rather buy some booze or lost the money in a poker game. _Dying is so much easier than living,_ Joey Wheeler thought. He stretched a little and felt something warm at his feet. A nice warm water bottle was there and he pressed his toes against it. Moving them was a little sore but he could feel them again. He could also hear something. It sounded like a fire was lit somewhere. _Who has a fireplace in a bedroom?_ He thought. But maybe that was normal in heaven if that was where he was now. It definitely was heavenly, not only the warmth but the smell too. He could smell lots of things that he hadn't had in ages. Eggs and coffee for starters but something like maybe bacon, too. It was so nice and pleasant that he feared it could just be a dream. He turned around, unwilling to open his eyes. Afraid that reality would be coming right back and he'll be freezing and hungry. He felt something next to him and hugged it. Another warm water bottle was there, still warm but not too hot. He cuddled it and put his face against it.

_So nice,_ he thought. _One might never want to wake up again_. But his stomach growled and was still sore. It felt like a wolf was trapped inside him and eating him from inside out. Or like the claws were trying to rip their way out. The smell was only making the hunger worse and so he gave a sigh. He slowly opened his eyes and stared. There really was a fireplace right in front of him at the wall. Next to it was standing a comforter, it looked comfortable and Joey was tempted to run over and curl himself up in front of the fire. There were dozens of bookshelfves, all packed with books next to it along the wall. He slowly sat up in the huge white bed he was in. The canopy above him was black like a lot of other things in the room but the room also had a lot of red in it. The colours where dark but the fire and the comfortable feeling were making up for it. On the far wall to his right was a desk facing the wall and a chair in front of it. A black laptop was placed on the desk but it was closed.

On the other side where huge windows that could be opened to a balcony. And the sun was shining in. The angle of the sun showed that it was around noon. But the best thing in the room was standing on one of the night stands on both sides to the bed. It was a great breakfast with everything Joey had already smelled and more. There wasn't only coffee but tea and even hot chocolate. There even was cream for the hot chocolate. There also were fruits and toast and cheese and jam and lots and lots of other tasty things. Even a few cookies where there. Joey knew that if he ate too much he'd probably get sick so he decided to eat a little and forced himself to eat slowly. He first grabbed a slice of toast and noticed a note next to it. It wasn't really a proper note, more like a piece of paper with one word on it. This word was 'STAY' all in capital letters and so big that there wasn't even space to write anything else.

_Who would even want to get away from here?_ He thought. And started to eat that slice without bothering to put anything on it. He took a sip of the hot chocolate, loving the taste and hoping that the sugar would give him back some strength. But the warmth was already a big help and he felt much better than he had the previous day.

Joey kept looking around the room and noticed the three doors that were leading out of the room. One of them, the one closest to the bed and on the same wall was blocked by a dresser that stood in front of it. Then there was one on the other side and one along the wall on the opposite side of the window, close to the desk.

A sound came from the door that was close to the desk. Joey looked up to see who it was and stared. He swallowed the piece of toast he had in his mouth and put down the mug with the chocolate again. His eyes flew to the paper, 'STAY', _I really should have seen this coming._ He thought and let himself drop back onto the bed. He might feel better but not good enough for him.

"Don't let me stop you." Seto Kaiba said, slowly walking over to the bed "I want you to get back on your feet."

Joey felt something big moving on the bed and looked up just to be once more on eye level with a big shaggy dog, but this time he had been expecting it since he remembered the huge head. "What do you want from me?" Joey asked, feeling the dog cuddling up to him. Joey let his fingers play through the shaggy hair. This dog didn't suit Kaiba at all. A shaggy mix bred street dog wasn't fit for a guy like him. Joey never thought Kaiba would get a dog in the first place but Joey was sure that if he ever got one it would be something along the line of a pure bred golden retriever. Something with papers but not a dog that looks like he was living on the streets and no one knows the doggy's parents.

It was nice to ruffle the fur and the dog seemed to like it too, he was moving closer to Joey and put his head on Joey's chest.

"I want you to do what you're doing now." Seto said and after one look into confused amber eyes he added: "I want you to mind Mutt for me when I'm working. Take him for walks and things like that. You'll get a room and money for it and unlimited access to my kitchen, including the fridge."

"You're kidding!" Joey said "You're giving me a job?"

"Of course, how else will you be able to pay me back for the doctor I called for you last night and obviously Mutt likes you and I'm sick of having to walk him at night to meet some hobo on the street." Seto said. "You'll start after Christmas, until then make sure to get better." And with that Seto left the room. Mutt stayed with Joey and he kept stroking his big furry head. Joey looked at the dog and thought about it for a while. He could get a home and food and even some money. A real job. He could be someone, and not just some hobo. But to reach that goal he had to work for Seto Kaiba. They had always fought, always hated each other, or at least Kaiba hated him and everyone thought that feeling to be mutual. But if he took that offer he would depend on him, he would need to do his work the way Seto wanted him to and if they fought he would probably end up right back on the street and that after possibly getting used to a different life. And looking around the room he was in, this life would be a lot different from the way he had lived for the last 10 years. Would he be able to bear going back? How long could this arrangement work out? Would it work out long enough for him to find another job, one where there was no Seto Kaiba around to torment him or would he just become Seto's punching ball until he would kill himself rather then staying? Joey continued eating and before he knew it most of the food was gone and his stomach was sore. But a nicer kind of pain, not the ravaging wolf that was eating him from the inside. He was simply stuffed. Joey hadn't been this well fed since he last saw Yugi at the graduation.

The dog stood up and walked to the door that Kaiba had closed behind him. Mutt scratched it with his big paw and Joey stood up to let the beast of a dog out of his room. The dog walked right out but turned to look at Joey. As soon as Joey tried to close the door the dog whined a little. "Go on. I'm tired." Joey mumbled and closed the door just to hear the dog whine on the other side. "Oh fine, you win." He grumbled after a moment and opened it again to follow the dog around. Joey walked slowly, still with the feeling of jelly in his legs and his hands were a bit shaky but other than that he felt much better than the night before. "What do you want, you stupid Mutt?" Joey mumbled to the dog. "I'd rather not get Kaiba pissed already just because he catches me sneaking around."

"You'll be working here," Joey heard the voice he feared to hear. "That means you'll have to walk around here eventually. But for now, did you eat something?"

"Yeah, thanks." Joey mumbled with a huge blush on his face.

"Good, and now." Seto said before he suddenly grabbed the blond and threw him half over his shoulder and carried him back the direction he came from "You'll start working right after Christmas and considering that it is Christmas eve you'll better get fit again fast and the way you wobble around you need to rest for that, so don't you dare walking around no matter what Mutt does. I mind him when I'm home."

"I can walk." Joey mumbled "Put me down."

"Oh I'll put you down," Seto said but just walked on and Joey stayed quiet not wanting to risk his chance of getting a job over something annoying like this. He waited till Kaiba had walked with him in the same room than he'd been in before and from there right into another one. A bathroom that had lots and lots of red in it but also a bit of black and big windows. Once there Seto indeed did put him down. He putted him right into the bath tub. "And now get yourself cleaned up. A hair dresser will come in three days, you need one. I don't care what you do with your hair but do something with it even if you just brush it again." And with that Seto turned on the water.

"Hey, I'm dressed." Joey said.

"Do you want me to undress you too?" Seto asked.

"No way in hell." Joey said. "But you can't just turn on the water, I'm getting wet here."

"News flash, that's the point of a bath." Seto said. "And that pyjama can be burned after that filth on you anyway, so I got you your own one." Seto walked back into the bed room and got a black warm looking pyjama from a dresser and walked over with it. He put the pyjama close by the bath. "And now get cleaned and then right back to bed. You're sick and need rest. I will ensure that you get your food delivered to your room."

Seto started to walk out and turned. Mutt was still next to the tub looking over it to Joey. "Mutt." Seto called the dog.

"Why did you name him Mutt?" Joey suddenly asked and Seto saw him moving one hand over to the head of the dog and pat him on the head. "He is sort of cute."  
>"Of course he is, he is mine." Seto said and there was so much pride over a stupid street dog that Joey was astonished. "I called him Mutt because he's still a Mutt. He only listens to me when he wants to and if I'm not careful he runs off and doesn't come back for a few days until he gets hungry. But when he is around and feels like it." Seto put a hand into the pocket of his pants and had it closed when he pulled it up. "Mutt, sit." The dog was sitting, tail waving in front of Seto within seconds "Then he's really good and he's gentle and energetic." Mutt started to sniff at Seto's hand and Seto slowly opened it. After a little while Mutt started licking at the hand like nuts and then suddenly lay down on the ground chewing on whatever had been in Seto's hand seconds before.<p>

"You mean he's nice when ya black mail him with tasty treats?" Joey asked and smiled a little. It was like Seto was a different person when talking about Mutt. The smile that just was on his face looked at least as loving as with Mokuba, maybe even more. He truly loved that stupid dog that was lying at his feet right now.

"Not always." Seto walked out towards the door once there he called again "Mutt, come here." But the dog just moved his eyes to look up and stopped his chewing for a second but then continued.

"I guess ya need to black mail him again." Joey sad with a grin.

But this time Seto just stretched his hand out and called "Mutt" the dog ran over and licked his fingers and cuddled his big head against the hand that now played with his fur. "No, he likes a pat just as much."

Seto walked out with his hand still on the dogs head. He didn't even need to bend to do that since the dog was just that freakishly big. But Joey had to smile, maybe working for Kaiba wasn't as bad as he thought at first.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to dancing elf, Kitsune Demon Girl and Nagareboshi-Lover for the reviews.

If you want to know if Joey recovers completely you'll have to read the next chapter. You'll also learn a bit more about the huge and playful dog called Mutt.


	3. Dream

**Dream**

„You stupid Mutt, SIT" Joey said for the millionth time and what did that stupid dog? He jumped up on him and Joey fell backwards under the weight of the massive beast. "Honestly, did Kaiba train you to do that just to annoy the hell out of me?" Joey mumbled. "Well then no treat for you." Joey said and got out a treat from his pocket. The dog sniffed at his hand and tried to get it out like he did with Kaiba. "No way." Joey said and ordered once more "Sit." The dog looked at the blond guy who was playing with him every day for a few weeks now. "SIT" Joey said once more and made a sign with his hand. He had seen that it helped to have a visual sign for a command along with the verbal one. But the dog just looked at him and it somehow looked like he grinned with his tongue hanging out at the side. "SIT" Joey said again loudly and turned around the dog to push his butt down. "Now there you go" Joey said once he had managed to force the dog into a sitting position by nearly sitting on the dog. He gave the treat he had still in his hand to the dog, letting him sneak it out of his hand and gave him some time to chew it before getting out the next and walk away. The dog followed and stood in front of him again. "Now lets see how smart you are. SIT" Joey watched the dog for a moment and mumbled "Your such a failure, I said SIT." Joey tried again to push the dogs rear end down and was pleased to notice that it was much easier now. And gave him a treat as soon as he sat. He tried it a few more times and sometimes when the dog sat he gave him a treat but sometimes just a pat. He didn't want the dog to eat too much treats and he wanted the dog to listen even if he didn't have a treat with him.

Joey was trying to train the dog some tricks, the first was 'Come' when the dog was about to walk away and ever since the stupid Mutt had that one down they practiced in the park. Joey wasn't comfortable in the huge mansion and loved spending time in the open. The park had been Joey's home and he had the feeling that the dog preferred the outside, too. Of course Kaiba's garden was a park itself and Joey didn't see a point in paying someone to take the dog out at first, but then he noticed the 10 gardeners that worked in there and got a hissy fit whenever the dog walked a single step into the flowerbeds. Joey had trained him to stop that but there still wasn't the feeling of freedom to that place with those nagging gardeners around.

Suddenly Mutt growled and ran off. "Stay." Joey said even though he hadn't practised that one yet and so he tried to hold on to the dogs collar, happy that he was standing close to him to begin with. "No stop, stay whatever but don't run away you stupid dog." Joey tried again and the next thing he knew he was in the water of a fountain that was next to him and Mutt was off. He ran after a black cat and getting closer. "Mutt, come." Joey tried the command that Mutt knew. He saw him slow down but still running after the cat. "Mutt COME." He tried again this time a little louder and with more force in his voice. Luckily Mutt stopped and looked at Joey. "I said come." Joey ordered him again and got out a treat already to motivate the dog further and was more than happy when he saw the dog slowly walking back to him. Joey stepped out of the still freezing water. "Great, look at me Mutt. I'm soaked and the nice coat Kaiba got me is ruined. You do get that it is coming out of my pay cheque and who knows when I have money for a new one. Oh why do I even talk to you stupid beast like you'd get a word." But at least the dog looked appropriately ashamed holding his head and tail down.

Joey sneezed and putted the dog back on his lead. "Let's go. I need to get changed."

Joey walked back with the dog taking the shortest way instead of the longer one he usually took. Once he walked into the front door of the big mansion he stared. There was Seto Kaiba who usually didn't get home till nine in the evening and now it was just before six in the evening. "What are you doing here?" Joey asked in surprise.

"I live here." Seto said clearly upset and Joey looked down, at least he wasn't dripping water to the floor since his coat was already a bit frozen at the bottom while Joey shivered. "Why are you that wet?"

"I fell." Joey mumbled embarassed and eyed the dog angrily.

"Get changed now." Kaiba said and Joey got the lead off the dog. "I said now." Kaiba ordered and took the lead from Joey. And then either take a warm bath or get to bed to warm up. I'll get you some hot chocolate to your room."

Joey stared in surprise. "Thanks." He mumbled surprised that Seto was considerate enough to get him hot chocolate and even more surprised that he offered that instead of coffee which he would probably drink. He must have noticed that Joey was addicted to everything sweet and not at all into coffee.

Joey walked to his room and decided to take a nice steaming hot bath and started to let the water run and got undressed. He noticed that his toes were a little blue and he thought back to the days where that was normal. He smiled a little at the thought how god he had it now. A few weeks such an unwelcome swim might not have happened since he wasn't walking around with an oversized mutant dog, but if it would have happened due to another accident he was sure that it would have been the end of him. With no warm place getting wet would have killed him.

Joey slowly stepped into the bath and stood in it for a moment. It was so hot on his cold feet but he liked the warmth and slowly lowered himself into the hot water. He felt his muscles relax in the warmth of the water and enjoyed it for a while. He didn't stay in the water for long since he wanted his promised hot chocolate. He waited to get a bit warmer and then climbed out of the still hot water and started to dry himself. He put a towel around his waist and took another one to dry his hair and walked out of his own bathroom and into his bedroom. Joey still couldn't believe how lucky he was to work for a guy who had such a place that even his employees could get such rooms. Even the fact that said guy was Kaiba didn't seem to lessen the feeling that he finally had a bit more luck.

Someone knocked on his door and he said "Come in." Hoping that it was his hot chocolate. Joey smiled when he saw that it was. One of Kaiba's maids brought it in and stared at the more or less naked blond.

"Sorry." She mumbled clearly embarrassed.

"No worries. I said ya could come in, didn't I?" Joey said and smiled at his hot chocolate. "And thanks."

Joey walked up to the blushed young girl and smiled again when he took the mug from her. He smelled it and drank a little of it. "Tasty." He said and smiled at the girl, hoping to calm her.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Are you trying to get sick?" the girl jumped and excused herself quickly when she heard the angry voice of her boss. Especially since she was just staring at the man that within the staff was rumoured to be Kaiba's new lover.

"Did ya have to freak out the poor girl?" Joey asked and walked towards the bed.

"Get dressed." Seto said, ignoring Joey's words completely.

"Chill, will ya?" Joey said rolling his eyes. "I'll get dressed again in a moment I just didn't get around to it yet."

"Get dressed now." Seto said once again and walked to get the pyjamas out of Joey's dresser already.

"It's just six." Joey said. "I'm not going to bed yet."

"You will. You were sniffing and coughing since I found you. You were frozen half to death and now you got soaking wet after you just started to get a little bit better." Seto said "You're going to bed now, before it's taking a turn for the worse, got it?"

"Fine." Joey said, sounding upset but took the pyjama and threw the towel away to get dressed. He saw Seto's stares but didn't really care. He just grabbed the black pyjama pants and got them on with the words "Jeez, never seen a naked guy before?"

"Just get dressed and into bed." Seto ordered with a little blush and walked towards the door. Without turning again he asked "Do you need anything else?"

"Some dinner would be nice." Joey mumbled and hoped the same girl would bring it so he could apologise that he obviously had gotten her into an uncomfortable position and wondered if he was just so skinny that it looked already disgusting. He knew that someone could probably play piano on his ribs. Maybe that was the reason that Kaiba stared like that as well.

A little later some old guy brought the food and Joey said "Thanks and sorry for the trouble."

"No problem, Mr. Wheeler." The man said.

"Call me Joey." Joey said, wondering if they all were that formal with each other since they were after all both just working for Kaiba. It wasn't like Joey was a guest even if the food was brought up to him, so he could rest after getting soaked.

"Sorry Mr. Wheeler but I'd rather not." The man blushed and put the tray with the food onto one of the little night tables next to the bed and started to leave.

"Oh before I forget. Say sorry to the girl please, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything." Joey said, wondering why the guy didn't seem to like him.

"If I see her again I will." The man said sounding friendly but still much too formal and then he left.

Joey started to eat and wondered why the guy had said 'if I see her' they both worked here, he must see her at some point. But it didn't really matter, Joey would just have to make sure that he'd tell her himself when he sees her again.

He ate a bit but stopped half way through dinner, feeling a little tired. He went to bed and was fast asleep much earlier than he wanted to. Not even waking up when the old man that had brought the food took the rest away again. He didn't notice Seto walking into the room after knocking. He didn't even feel how Seto pulled the blackend up a little bit and played with Joey's blond looks. Joey didn't even wake up when Mutt jumped onto the bed and laid down to his feet.

But he had a strange dream that night. It was only voices. No pictures. And he felt like his head was floating and he had no body at all. Everything around him was cold again. The first thing he heard was a muted voice but even so it was quiet he heard fear in it. It was Kaiba's voice that firstly called his name a few times and then whispered "I need a doctor." The voice was off somehow because it was whispered but with an intensity like he was screaming. "Don't die, please don't die Joey." The voice kept saying over and over again.

"Just shut it, I'm sleepy." Joey wanted to tell him but he couldn't. The words simply didn't come out. His mouth refused to move but his head was to fussy to get worried by it.

For a while it was quiet and then he heard "He'll make it, won't he?" It was the same muted but panicked voice. Just this time even more quiet. Joey could hardly hear it.

"I'm sure he will." Another muted voice. One Joey had never heard before. "But he needs to be watched constantly. If you want we can bring him to a hospital."

"It doesn't matter what I want." Even muted Kaiba's voice was threatening. "All that matters is what's best for Joey."

"If he stays I'll have to stay and that´d be more expensive." The unknown voice said "But in a hospital he won't have a doctor to himself."

"Then stay." Kaiba ordered "And never dare to even think about money when it is about Joey."

"Off course Mr. Kaiba." The strangers voice said.

There were other dreams during that night. Dreams that were much more vivid and made the blond toss and turn in his sleep. But he would forget them soon enough. But Kaiba's voice returned to come muted out of the dark in between those other dreams. Most of the times they said the same things. Things like "Don't die on me." Or "I need you." And once Joey even heard the voice say the one thing he wanted to hear the most. The one sentence that the person this voice belonged to would never say. "I love you, Joey. Please don't ever leave me."

When Joey woke up he felt weak and thirsty. He sat up slowly and decided to go to the bathroom for some tab water. He felt too tired to walk all the way to the kitchen. When he tried to move he felt something heavy on his legs and noticed Mutt sleeping there. "Get off of me." Joey said wondering why his voice sounded so hoarse and why his throat was so sore. He just hoped that he wasn't getting sick.

"Joey." Joey turned to the sound of Kaiba's voice surprised to find him sitting in his comforter which was moved closer to the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Joey asked, surprised to see him there but even more surprised how bad he looked. Like he hadn't slept for a week. He had looked much better last night and was home early the previous night.

"Stupid question." Seto said. "I'm making sure that Mutt gets to keep his little play toy."

"Excuse me?" Joey asked confused. "But could you be a little less cryptic?"

"I mean that you were sleeping for a week with over 40 degrees temperature. The doctor is resting next door while I watched you. We took turns since you were unconscious and needed to be watched." Seto explained. "And since Mutt refused to leave your side I thought I'd better make sure he gets to keep you alive."

Joey felt the dog move on his bed while Kaiba spoke. He was slowly sneaking up. Crawling more then walking to Joey's side. He patted the dogs big furry head. Rght behind his ears where he loved it most.

"You owe him a lot by the way. If he hadn't acted up the night you got sick, I might not have noticed how bad you were until it might have been to late." Seto said "This way I could get a doctor and make sure you got everything you needed to get better soon."

"Thanks." Joey mumbled.

"You're welcome." Seto said.

"I meant Mutt." Joey said with a blush, even though he was grateful to Kaiba too, but he just couldn't tell him that.

"Get some food and sleep." Seto said sounding angry. "I want you back on your feet for Mutt soon." And then Joey watched him walking out the door. Joey couldn't help but wonder about those voices in his dream. With the knowledge that he was sick it made sort of sense. Could it be that Kaiba really was worried about him? After thinking a lot while also eating a bit of the food, that was brought up soon after Seto had left by the same formal old guy that didn't like Joey, he came to the conclusion that his imagination was only acting up. Seto could never be worried about him, could he?

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to Nagareboshi-Lover, Kitsune Demon Girl and lilgurlanima for the reviews.

I bet Joey is going to have a lot of fun minding that well behaved dog :P And next chapter Joey will run into Yugi and find out what happened to the others in the last few years.


	4. Friends

**Friends**

Joey was feeling better again. He was working for Kaiba for about four months now. The upside was that he had plenty of food and started to look more human again and not like a hobo. The downside, he had to see the love of his life every single day, without having a slight chance. Kaiba didn't look at him and never was really kind towards him. Of course he had saved him and made sure that Joey was feeling better after he had gotten sick at the start but that wasn't out of kindness. It was for Mutt.

Kaiba would do almost everything for the dog. No dog in the history of mankind was as spoilt as Mutt. By now Joey knew perfectly well why Mutt hardly ever listened to anyone. The dog knew that he would never get in trouble with his master, no matter what he did.

Joey had seen Mutt absolutely trashing a whole room and all Kaiba did was smiling at the dog and saying: "You're such a mongrel, my little puppy." And the best part was that Mutt had walked up to his master and gotten a pat. Who did that? Who would pat his dog after seeing him destroying a whole room? The dog had ripped apart cushions, made holes into the couch, scratched the table and the carpet had been ripped as well. The vases were all knocked over and most of the other furniture was scratched as well. Joey had no idea why the dog had done it, since Seto had 'played' with the dog in that room and Joey had only seen him walking out and saying that sentence with a smile, on his way out of the room. Joey still pitied the maids that had to clean up afterwards. But the best was to hear Seto call the dog a puppy. The 'puppy' was three years old, must weigh 3 tons at the very least and resambled a pony much more than a puppy. Well, he doesn't really look like a pony. A pony is smaller.

But Mutt didn't only do what he wanted to do, he also got all sort of silly things, like Mutt didn't only have his own little doggy bed like a regular dog. One might think that since he never needed to use such a bed, since he slept either in a bed with Kaiba or Joey, he didn't have anything instead but no, Mutt had his own room with his own bathroom. In his room was a real bed that was supposed to be his and had plenty of ripped cuddly toys and other things on it to prove that fact. There were squeaky toys in the room and some of those dog bones that Mutt could chew on for days. Every time Joey went in that room with the dog, Mutt would grab one or two and hide them somewhere else in the mansion. But as soon as a maid would find it she was to return it, since Kaiba disliked it when the dogs toys were all over the place. Joey was just happy that it wasn't his job to stop the dog from leaving it behind or go after him to bring it back, since that would be impossible.

It was hard enough to wash that beast. Mutt obviously didn't mind pushing Joey into the water in the park but he clearly hated getting wet himself. As soon as Joey opened the door to Mutt's bathroom, he would run. A wild chase through the whole mansion would follow and Kaiba would always lose a vase or two and fortunately he didn't care, since Joey could blame it on Mutt. In the end Joey would corner Mutt into a room and lock the door and eventually get him captured and pulled him back. He needed his whole body weight to get it done, since the dog was so massive and strong and Joey imagined more than once how it would be to get some roller blades and let Mutt pull him through the streets. The only problem was that Mutt was nearly unstoppable when he saw a cat and Joey wasn't especially keen on ending up in a hedge somewhere. After a bath Mutt wouldn't look at Joey for a few hours but eventually he would come back and cuddle up to the blond.

But as much as the dog could annoy Joey, he started to love the little monster, or rather really, really huge monster. He was just too cute when he ran around with his muzzle half open and his tongue hanging out to the side, or when he placed his huge shaggy head on Joey's lap and looked up with huge brown eyes, begging to get some from the blond´s dinner plate, while drooling all over Joey's pants. The only thing that really made Joey feel angry and even a bit of hate towards the innocent dog, was the way Kaiba would behave towards him. The love and affection Joey longed to get from the brunet all went towards the dog.

For a while Joey had hoped it was different. After he had been sick and Kaiba had nursed him a little, he had hoped. He had hoped that Kaiba maybe at least liked him. That he might at least be able to become a friend of the usually cold CEO, that was so warm towards a street dog. But his hopes had been crushed two days after he woke up from his fever dreams. He had been up to get himself some food. It was the first time he was up again. That day Joey had seen the young girl again when he turned around a corner. She was crying and begging Seto to let her keep the job. She needed it because her parents had died and she wanted to pay for her sister, so she could get a college education. Joey had felt extremely sorry for the poor thing and had walked to Seto. "What did she do anyway? Have a heart, you should know how it is to take care of a younger sibling." Joey had soon regretted saying anything.

Seto had looked at Joey with the worst death glare the blond had seen in his life and said: "If you don't want to lose your job as well, you better remember your place." After that Seto had left, adding towards the young girl: "And you get the hell out of here, before I´ll make sure that you never find a job again."

Joey had looked at the crying girl and said: "Sorry, I wanted to help but it looks like I only made it worse."

"Don't worry," she said. "I better get going." And that was the last time Joey had seen her. She wasn't the last Joey saw getting fired. The first few times Joey had tried to talk Seto out of it but since he always seemed to only anger the brunet further, he gave up on it soon. Joey already feared to open his mouth in front of the tall man, since every person Seto fired had cried. Seto was simply too cruel and Joey feared that he would have to go back to his life on the street.

Joey thought whether or not he should try to find another job when he was with Mutt in the park on a nice april day. It was much warmer again and Joey could hear some birds around. Mutt lay on the ground and Joey had his head on the dog for a change, as he watched the clouds moving above him.

"Doggy," he suddenly heard a child say.

Joey turned towards the voice and saw a kid of maybe 4 or 5 years of age walking over.

"Daddy, look, a big doggy." The boy said and pointed at Mutt, who just then gave a yawn.

The boy stopped after seeing the big mouth open all the way and seeing those teeth inside. "Don't worry, kid. The dog won't bite." Joey said with a smile and sat up.

"Daddy come, look at the doggy." The boy said and looked at something that was around the corner and blocked from Joey's view by a bush.

"All right Jaden, but then we'll go home." A voice, that sounded somehow familiar, said. "Papa is waiting for us and will worry if we stay out too long."

Joey watched a spiky haired young man walking up from behind the bush and said: "I didn't know you have a kid." Joey said, after immediately recognising that spiky hair and the big eyes under it.

"Joey." The guy said with a smile spreading all over his face and walked up closer to Joey.

Mutt suddenly stood up and was right between the two men and growled at Yugi. "Stop that, you stupid Mutt." Joey said and pulled the dog back to his place, before saying: "Lay down," happy that he had thaught the dog that comment. The kid was now clinging to his dad's leg, obviously scared of the growling dog that was taller than the little boy.

"I guess Yami is papa?" Joey said with a smile.

"Oh, don't pretend like nothing happened," Yugi said, clearly upset. "Where have you been? We were all worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry I was going through a rough patch and just needed some time to get through." Joey said.

"And why didn't you come for help?" Yugi asked.

"Do ya really need to ask that?" Joey asked in return. "You know me. I mean, I should have come, I guess. I was close to ask for help a few times but, I just couldn't make myself come in. Sorry to have worried you."

"You are stupid." Yugi said but walked closer. Now with Jaden on his arm, holding him with only one arm so he had the other free to hug Joey. Mutt gave another growl but was quickly shut up by Joey.

"No growling at daddy." The boy said from the safety of his dad´s arm.

"Yeah, ya tell him that kid." Joey said with a happy smile towards the kid, before looking Yugi in the eyes and asked: "Am I forgiven or do I have to make it up somehow?"

"You have to make it up." Yugi said. "You have to come to our place with me. Yami will be mad at me if I don't drag you with me now."

Joey looked at the time. It was only three in the afternoon. "Sure why not. I still have a bit of time. And now tell me, since when do you have such a cute little kid?"

"Since Yami met him and saw him playing with a duel card. He wants to teach him everything he knows." Yugi said, rolling his eyes. "But he made one mistake, he told Bakura about him and now I heard from Ryou that they have a boy too. His name is Chezz and Bakura wants him to beat Jaden later. Those to are impossible."

"Really? They already have such plans? I mean how old is the kid? Three?" Joey asked, looking at the boy.

"I'm this old." The kid said and held up his whole hand.

"Well, nearly." Yugi said, one more month till you can hold up all your fingers, honey.

"Who cares. I'm big." The boy said. "I want to pat the dog."

"Aren't ya scared of him? He's big." Joey said.

"I'm never scared." The kid said and Joey had to laugh.

"I think that's part of why we chose him as well." Yugi said. "He was three when we met him and just as fierce as you always were. Like I said, we missed you."

"Awww." Joey said. "You two are sweet. But honestly, ya don't need to worry about me. I can mind myself alright."

"Like I said," Yugi said with a smile ,"He reminded us of you. He doesn't see danger when it faces him either."

Both laughed and then Joey put the dog on a leash again and walked with Yugi and the boy to the game shop they used to meet in all the time in their teens.

"Why were you two out alone?" Joey asked. "You and Yami used to be inseparable."

"We had to. Yami is minding the shop and Jaden needed to see the doctor for a shot." Yugi explained.

"I didn't cry." The boy said proud and walked next to the dog, patting him every now and then. Mutt didn't seem to mind anymore and Joey wondered if he had just wanted to protect his 'play toy' as Kaiba had put it once. Mutt was just as cranky if someone tried to touch any of his other toys but at least Joey had never seen him bite anyone.

"Since when do you have a dog?" Yugi asked.

"I don't." Joey said. "I'm just minding him for someone."

"Your girlfriend, or boyfriend or whatever?" Yugi asked clearly curious now.

"Get real," Joey said. "I'm single and loving it. His owner is some workaholic rich guy, who's paying me big time for an easy job."

"Oh, I see." Yugi said, obviously disappointed. "How comes that you're still single?"

"Like I said, I love being single." Joey lied. He knew Yugi would worry if he looked sad and if he found out that Joey was in love with someone he would definitely try to hook him up with that guy and that would just be troublesome in his situation. "I'm a free spirit and no one is ever going to catch me."

"What about you?" Joey asked. "Since you two have a kid, are you married or what?"

"Yeah, three years after you left." Yugi said. "We got engaged about a week after graduation but hoped to find you before getting married, so you could be there but in the end Yami and I both thought that if we wait for that, we might never get married. We were really worried and thought that something must have happened to you and feared that you might be dead, you know." Yugi looked sad. "Don't do that again. Next time come over, please."

"Sorry Yug. I really didn't mean to worry you so much." Joey said. "I wanted to ask for help the last time I saw you but with all of your plans I didn't dare to ask either of you guys."

"You knew you would leave and didn't say a word?" Yugi asked, outraged by that fact.

"Sorry. Don't be mad." Joey said "Like I said, I just couldn't tell you and I didn't know that it would take so long to get back on my feet. It just started to turn around again and I still can't believe that my life is getting better again. I would have stopped by soon. Really."

"I hope so." Yugi said, still sounding upset.

They were now in the street of the shop and Jaden started to run ahead of them, Yugi letting him since he could already see the door to the game shop where Yami was waiting for him and he saw the boy disappearing in it.

They reached the door shortly after the kid and heard Jaden say "…a big one, really big and Daddy brings him home."

"You do get that I have to take him back home when I leave later, don't you kid? It isn't your dog." Joey said for Yami's benefit, who looked like he thought Yugi was bringing some big and possibly dangerous stray home with him. Jaden walked fearlessly back to the dog and patted him again.

Yami looked up at his husband and the young blond next to him, as well as at the dog that was held by said blond. "Joey?" He asked, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah. Alive and kicking…again." Joey said. "Sorry I had ya worry about me."

Yami walked over and wanted to hug Joey but once again Mutt growled at him "Bad doggy." The boy said this time and even slapped the dog on the nose.

Joey heard Yami and Yugi take a fearful breath while Joey pulled on the leash to pull the dog closer but he just whined and lay down. Joey was relieved and said: "Don't hit the dog, Jaden. He might get mad and bite you."

"No, the doggy is nice." Jaden said, sounding absolutely certain.

"Luckily for you." Joey mumbled and was just glad that Mutt really hadn't done anything to the kid.

"And you, Mutt, stop growling at everyone who tries to touch me." Joey said to the dog.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, before Yami said: "Come in first. I'll get us a drink at the back and we just close the shop for the day, so we can talk in peace."

"Great idea, my love." Yugi said and gave Yami a little kiss. Joey envied them for their perfect life and the love they had found with each another.

A little while later they were all sitting in a room and had some tea and some cookies Yami had organized. Jaden was eating most of those and Yami and Yugi both seemed to worry that Joey ate so little. But his stomach was still used to live with very little food and was quickly filled.

Mutt was next to Joey's chair and lay on the floor, with Jaden right next to him on the floor and patting him behind the ears and climbing on him. Joey was worried at first but Mutt seemed to be very good with kids and was patient, even the one time where Jaden had pulled on his ear, which only made Mutt whine a little before Yami could tell Jaden that he must be more careful with the poor doggy, if he wanted to continue playing with him.

"Good Mutt." Joey said and gave the dog a treat since he didn't bite the kid, even after Jaden pulled his ear.

"He is no mutt," Jaden said.

"Nope, but his name is Mutt." Joey explained.

"What idiot called him Mutt?" Jaden said with disgust.

"My boss," Joey said "And he is supposed to be smart."

"But the doggy is cool and cute and I want to keep him." Jaden said.

"I know you want that," Joey said. "But he isn't mine, so I can't give him to you and have to bring Mutt home."

"Poor dog," Jaden said. "His master must hate him to call him Mutt."

"Don't worry about that, kiddo." Joey said. "He loves his dog so much that Mutt is spoilt rotten. He gets countless treats during one day and has so many toys that he has his own room."

"Didn't Mokuba say that his brother had a dog called Mutt?" Yami asked looking at Yugi.

"Yes, and he also said that he named him that way because the dog reminds him of Joey." Yugi said.

"I look nothing like Mutt." Joey said.

"So you are working for Kaiba?" Yami asked surprised. "I thought it's just a coincidence that your boss called the dog the same way."

"But Mokie is sort of right," Yugi said. "Mutt does look a little like you, just the colouring, you know."

Joey just looked a little upset but didn't say anything. He just had his friends back and didn't want to start a fight. And he knew that Yugi didn't say it to hurt his feelings, he was much too kind for that.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to yuuki rave, Kitsune Demon Girl and Nagareboshi-Lover for the reviews.

I know there are still a lot of people you haven't heard about but there will be more about the others in the next chapter. And Kitsune Demon Girl asked where Mokuba is since he wasn't mentioned so far even though Joey lives in the mansion with Seto and Mokuba 'should' be there too. Well he isn't but you'll find out more about that on the 25th of October. Together with a little birthday surprise for Seto.


	5. Lost dog

**Lost dog**

Joey once more walked through the park with Mutt and was on his way back from Yami and Yugi. He was happy that he was back in touch with Yugi and Yami. Especially since they had invited him to come over one night, where they wanted to invite as many of the others from the old gang as possible. They were sure that at least Duke and Tristan would show up, since they still saw each other frequently.

What Yami and Yugi didn't know was that Joey prayed that Kaiba would make him stay at the mansion that day and work. The couple had told them what the others had been up to. Duke and Tristan were not only together but engaged since Christmas. They were planning to marry the coming winter, which gave them about a year to organize a huge wedding. Joey was happy for them as well as for all the others. Each of them had a relationship, a job and the life they had wanted. Still all of them complained about some petty little things, like Yugi was a bit upset that they only had one child. They wanted to adopt a girl, preferably a baby but so far had no luck. Jaden had been older by the time they got him and Yugi loved him but he wanted to have a baby too and it was the same for Yami. But getting a baby isn't as easy since most people want a baby.

The others all had something similar. From what Yami and Yugi had told them, they all wanted something that they didn't have but for them it was at least something they might reach one day. Joey didn't want to go back to see them anytime soon. He still loved them and during the time Yami and Yugi had pointed out the 'problems' him and Yami and also the others had, Joey had the feeling that they were trying to cheer him up and show him that they too had their fair share of troubles. But all it did, was show Joey how trivial those were and how much they already had. They all had a job, a home and at least part of a family or starting one.

Granted, Joey had a job but it was just a job as a dogsitter, nothing compared to Yugi who had already taken over the Kame Game shop, so his grandpa could retire and travel the world, using his savings. Tristan was working with Duke and Téa and Mai were getting more and more famous, while both also had a relationship. Just that their current one wasn't as permanent but they never had trouble finding a new lover before and probably won't have it after if there really was an after. There was the possibility that the current one would be a permanent one. And most of all, all had managed to get into college.

They all lived their dreams and Joey wished to have their petty little problems. All he had was the job as a dogsitter and that was for Kaiba. Even the outfit he was currently wearing wasn't his yet. He was still paying it off and earning almost nothing. It was just a tiny job after all but the best he could get. He had tried to find something else the last few months but unfortunately it was really hard to get a job when 10 years in his CV were blank and the only experience he had was taking care off Mutt for the last couple of months. Joey didn't have a home either. He had only a room in Kaiba's mansion that he could use for free while working for Kaiba, It was a great room but still it all belonged to Kaiba. And Joey had no relationship. He didn't even have new friends, while all of his other friends had met new people and more friends at work but Joey had nothing. Even his colleagues were acting strange towards him. If he walked into the kitchen they would suddenly stop talking. Actually most of them were treating him like he had the plague. Only three had talked to him a bit more friendly but they all had been fired by now, the last one this very morning. Joey felt completely isolated from the world. It was like he really was just a playtoy for Mutt and what made it worse, was that he was sure to get in trouble once he was back at the mansion.

Kaiba was sure to get mad at him, since he was at Yugi's instead of walking Mutt around or playing with him. And he was sure to know since Joey had noticed during the first week that he walked the dog, that one of Kaiba's securities was always on his heals. Joey didn't get why the stupid dog needed both, someone for security and someone to walk him. The guy following them should be able to hold on to a leash. And the dog had so many toys that he just needed to be fed and washed and Kaiba could do that after work or just get a maid to feed the dog and another to wash him, it wasn't like he really needed to pay someone for that, but nothing was good enough for Mutt.

Joey was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the cat until Mutt pulled suddenly so strong on the leash that Joey couldn't hold it. "No, Mutt stay. Come back." Joey called out for him and ran after him but Mutt was after the cat and this time he didn't feel like listening to Joey. "Mutt, stay." Joey tried again but once more without noticing even a small reaction in the dog. He didn't seem to care if Joey said something. "Please. Mutt, come back." Joey nearly cried. Mutt ran around a corner and by the time Joey was around it too, the dog was gone. "Mutt." Joey called and ran around a bit, hoping to find him. He screamed the dog´s name and searched for him for hours. He searched in and around the park. He went to all the favourite places of the dog, like close to the place where someone was selling Hotdogs sometimes. Mutt loved to try and beg parts of the Hotdog from the people there and Joey couldn't stop him to try and sneak them away.

Joey looked near the little lake, where Mutt loved to run through the shallow water close to the shore and hunt the ducks that were in reach for him there. He walked thought the street which he usually took when he walked to the mansion, in the hope that Mutt was walking the familiar way on his own now

It was past midnight by the time he gave up and walked towards the park bench he used to sleep on. It was all over now. How could he go back to the mansion without the dog? Kaiba would kill him before throwing him out of the house again. Joey sat down on the bench and pulled his legs up, resting his feet which were sore from all the running he had done in search of the dog. He moved his arms around his knees to hide his face in them. At least it was a warm summer night and he had a warm outfit on again. Maybe this time he could go to Yugi and Yami. Maybe he could get a job with Duke. He hadn't tried that yet, since he didn't want to be a bother to any of his friends.

"Why are you here?" Joey nearly jumped when he heard Kaiba's voice. He looked up but only for a second. Kaiba looked so pissed, that Joey was sure that he would get the worst beating of his life. "Get back to the mansion," Kaiba ordered.

"What for?" Joey asked, still depressed. "Mutt ran off on me." Joey had to fight tears. He hated it when he looked weak but he was past being simply upset now. Losing the little bit he had managed to get in the last months, he now was about to lose it all again in one single day. It was just too much for him.

"Didn't I mention at the start that he is rather wild? He ran off a few times on me, too." Kaiba said. "I got him chipped after the second time when he didn't come home for three days. And said chip isn't a normal one with a number code on it. It has a sender on it, so I can locate him anytime I want to. The security that followed you today found him already and got him back to the mansion and he already has been fed and now get back to the mansion."

Joey gave a nod and started to walk out of the park. He heard Kaiba following him but looked down towards the ground, while he walked to the park gates. He was sure that Kaiba only wanted him to walk back to pick up his stuff and leave forever. Kaiba wasn't the forgiving type. He had fired someone earlier on that day for less. A maid was fired, simply because he had found a tiny spot of dust in his room on top of a chandelier. And it was the only one still of the staff that was currently talking to Joey more or less normally. A bit flirty maybe but Joey was happy that at least someone there was addressing him by his given name.

Joey was happy to see one of Kaiba's expensive sport cars parked right outside of the park. At least he didn't have to walk next to a silent Kaiba on his way back to the mansion. Kaiba was sure to drive ahead and Joey could have some peace, before getting the few bits he had paid off already. "Where are you going?" Kaiba asked, when Joey was about to walk past the car. "Get in the car, it's late."

Joey gave a sigh but did as as he was told. They were both silent, while Kaiba drove through the streets that even at this late hour were still busy. People were heading home after having a drink or two with friends, while others were just heading out for a night club. Joey also saw a few people that were more like himself. Homeless and pennyless. Joey looked out of the window the whole time, because he didn't want to see Kaiba. Now that he was about to get fired by him most likely.

"Joey," Joey jumped once more when he heard Kaiba's voice again. But still didn't dare to look at him. They were nearly at the mansion by now. "Next time Mutt runs off, just tell someone of the security to locate him and bring him back to the mansion and then get there and wait for him."

"Next time?" Joey asked in surprise. If Kaiba was expecting a next time, then it meant that he wasn't fired. He looked up at Kaiba.

"Sure. With Mutt there is always a next time where he runs off." Kaiba said dryly.

"But I thought…" Joey started to say but ended in an inaudible mumble.

"Be loud and clear when talking to me. I hate mumbling." Kaiba said. "And now again what did you think?"

"I thought you would fire me." Joey said, just about audible. He looked back out of the window after the rebuff from Kaiba.

"I said loud and clear. That was just about understandable," Kaiba said. "And why should I fire you? Mutt manages to even escape from me."

"But you fired that girl this morning, because of a tiny bit of dust." Joey said, still looking out of the window "I thought this would be much worse. I mean, Mutt could have gotten hurt or even gotten run over by a car."

"He lived on the streets for years the way he looked and smelled when I got him. Just as bad as you were by the way. He'll be fine, I guess." Kaiba said, "And about the dust, that was just the last straw. I wanted to fire her for weeks."

"Why?" Joey asked. "She was nice."

It was quiet once more. Joey looked out of the window but after a while he looked back to Kaiba for a moment, wondering why he had fired that girl and why he didn't fire him now? Joey looked at him and was surprised. Kaiba looked like he was about to set the street on fire with his death glare. Joey had rarely seen him looking that angry. He was used to his death glare but this was worse than the normal death glare. He looked like he was about to kill someone. Joey chose to stay quiet and looked out of the window again, hoping that he wasn't the one who would be one the receiving end of the wrath he saw on Kaiba's face.

Once back, Kaiba walked right inside and patted Mutt, who jumped up on him. Joey was relieved to see that the dog was fine. After a moment with Kaiba, Mutt welcomed Joey as well and while Joey patted the dog, happy to have him back, he saw Kaiba walking off already and was glad that he didn't get into more trouble. At least not today but he sure as hell wouldn't ask for a night off, so he could go to Yugi's, maybe he would get a chance to do that on the next day.

Once Kaiba was out of sight, Joey walked to his room, together with the dog, to have a rest. He was exhausted but still couldn't fall asleep at first. The events of the day came back to him. In the last month he was happy that his life was taking a turn for the better and that he was getting back on his feet but now he doubted that that really was the case.

Mutt running of had proven to Joey just how much he depended on Seto. It was like his whole life depended on Kaiba's mood swings, which seemed to be worse than the ones of a pregnant woman. One second Kaiba fired a maid for a bit of dust, a while later he kept Joey even though Mutt ran off on him and seconds later he looked like he was about to kill someone for no apparent reason.

And at the same time all of Joey's friends had everything they ever wanted and the only problems left were that they hadn't already fulfilled all of their new dreams. They had a life that was secure and safe and a future to plan, while Joey couldn't even keep the little he had secure. It was all hanging on a threat. A very fable threat, called Seto Kaiba's mood swings.

And the only thing that could top that, was that Joey was still in love with Seto. He loved him with a passion and knowing that he meant nothing to the cold CEO was killing him. Kaiba couldn't love him. Joey was less than his dog after all. To Kaiba Joey couldn't be more than the one minding his dog. A replaceable nothing.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to Dontgotaclue88, Nagareboshi-Lover, Kitsune Demon Girl, lilgurlanima and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai for the reviews.

Next chapter Joey will get his old deck back guess who got it for him.


	6. You owe me

**You owe me.**

_Finally the big day is there, _Joey thought. Today wasn't just any day to Joey, because today he was free of his dept. After working for Kaiba for one month, Joey had gotten a 'pay cheque' in form of a list. On the list was listed how much Joey owned the guy. That included the doctor Joey had needed right at the start and later when he got sick and Kaiba had called him again, it was on it too, even though Joey was happy that Kaiba had asked in the hospital how much it would have been if he had sent him there and Joey only had to pay for that, since he hadn't asked for the more expensive treatments and Kaiba was sure that he wouldn't have chosen it and that Joey would never be able to pay that off. And since Joey had an insurance ever since working for Kaiba, that bill wasn't too high. But the clothing Kaiba had gotten him, as well as the hair cut that Kaiba had paid for, was all on said list. And since Joey didn't earn enough to pay that off in one month, he got nothing. Since Joey didn't need to buy food, Kaiba kept it all. Joey didn't even get pocket-money but at least the amount of money, that Joey owed Kaiba, was getting smaller much faster than it would have, if Joey did get pocket-money and since Joey didn't really need the money to buy food or pay for rent, he didn't really care about it. The only thing he wanted to do was search his cards. He had always feared that his father would sell them for money or lose them in a game, if he ever got his hands on them. Joey was careful not to let it happen but since he feared it would, he had used a fine pen to make a tiny dot on every card in the bottom right corner of the picture. No one could accuse him of cheating by marking his card, since the dot was always in the same place and just as invisible when in the deck, as the picture and name of the card, but Joey was now able to recognise them and could try to get as many of his cards back as possible.

Especially now, since by the end of this month he should get a little bit of money. Not much yet, most of it would go into paying off the last bit of dept he had but by the end of the previous month, the dept was smaller than his monthly earning and he finally was free of owning Kaiba a thing. The only thing he feared now, was that he might get fired if Mutt ran off again. Maybe Kaiba had simply kept him, so Joey could work up the dept, certain that he would never be able to pay it back otherwise. Joey couldn't wait to look around for his cards. He had no idea how he could possibly trace them all, but maybe he could get at least one or two of his original cards and match them up with some new cards. He wouldn't dare to dream to ever get them all back.

Joey was hyper all day but forced himself to still walk around with Mutt, at least as long as on other days. He was still followed by Mutt's security and didn't want to risk getting fired right away and lose the chance to get some more money for his cards. He was thinking about going over to Yugi's and ask him to keep an eye out for his marked cards as well. Yugi, as the King of Games and owning a Game shop, was the one with the highest chance of stumbling upon them. But he didn't want to hear all about his wish for a baby again and all the other petty little problems. Joey stopped by every now and then at least, but never stayed long, especially when too many of his old gang were present at once. He felt completely out of place when they started to talk about their lives and dreams. And right now Joey felt great. To get rid of his dept was great, so that he didn't want to be reminded how little that was worth. He rather played with the dog in the park, while realising that the dog was really the only company he truly enjoyed.

The other employees of Kaiba, that worked at the mansion, still avoided him like the pest and never talked to him, apart from the polite way they would treat a guest, which was freaking Joey out. It was like he wasn't part of them and just some intruder, who won't stay long. And Joey feared, that the way Kaiba suddenly fired especially new employees, was the reason. Joey had noticed that it was always someone who was reasonably new that got fired suddenly and for the smallest reasons. The longer someone was there, the more they could get away with it seemed to him. At least that counted for the people that were still left from the time when he arrived. It was like they were always there and all the others were just intruders. The only strange thing about that was, everyone who replaced the one who had gotten fired, was treated much nicer than he was. And that meant it wasn't even because he was new.

Joey might be having a better life than before but he still felt lonely. His friends weren't the same as they've been in school, since all of them have moved on and his colleagues didn't like him for some unknown reason. The only one who liked him was Mutt. And like it wasn't bad enough that the only enjoyable company Joey had was an oversized dog, no, he was also jealous that said dog was loved more by Kaiba.

At least Joey was free of his dept today and he couldn't wait for Kaiba to get home and give him his money. Unfortunately Kaiba worked until very late that night. Joey wanted to stay up though and decided to look around the house for something he could do, while he waited for him. At first he chose to look a bit more around the house. So far he always had avoided the mansion and rather been in the park as much as possible, or he played with Mutt in the dog's room. But tonight Mutt seemed to be tired and once it was past 11, he didn't want to play anymore and so Joey walked around, looking through rooms he hadn't entered. Even so he lived in the mansion for half a year. For the first time he saw the huge room, full with different instruments and a fitness room and Joey decided to ask Kaiba, if he could use it sometimes? A little while later, he found a huge room that was filled with books. There were more books than in their old high school's library and Joey was impressed. He looked around and decided to just read one, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't get mad at him for it. But since he could hardly do any damage, he just picked one. Joey didn't read much though before he fell asleep in the comforter, that was standing in said room.

When he woke up, he didn't know how long he had been asleep. All he knew was, that someone was holding him. He had his eyes still closed and was too tired to think stright but he could feel the warmth that was radiating of whoever was with him. He felt movement and strong arms supporting his body. One of them was under his legs and the other around his shoulder while his head was rested against a strong shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and remembered why he had tried to stay up. "My money. I need my money." Joey whispered, once he recognised the blue eyes he saw and rubbed his eyes a little, still feeling tired. He looked around and asked: "Why are you carrying me around?"

"Because I bet that Mutt won't be happy, if you get sick from sleeping in that comforter." Kaiba said.

"I'm up now, you can put me down and let me walk," Joey said. "What about my money?"

"Is that the reason you didn't go to bed?" Seto asked the still tired looking man.

"Yeah. I need it." Joey said and could feel Kaiba's eyes going up and down, probably noticing all the paw prints Joey had on his shirt that didn't want to vanish, no matter how often Joey gave them to the maid, who was in charge of cleaning all the clothing.

"Here," Kaiba said and held out a credit card. "You can keep it, in case you really need something for Mutt. And you can also buy one outfit on my money in case you need something without paw prints sometimes. But everything else you get from it, comes out of your next pay cheque."

"How much?" Joey asked. "I mean, how much can I buy without you freaking out because…oh forget it."

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked, looking strangely smug.

"I want to look for my old cards. I marked them…" Joey started to say but got interrupted.

"With a little black spot in a corner of the picture, right?" Kaiba said.

"How do you know?" Joey asked surprised.

"Easy, you sold the deck to one person and it seems it was kept together." Kaiba said and got out a red box with a black dragon pictured on it. The eye of that dragon was as red as the rest of the box. Kaiba passed it to Joey, who opened it slowly. He stared as he saw the first card in it. It was his Red-Eyes B. Dragon card. His old one, with the tiny black dot in the corner. He looked at each of the cards, counting them at the same time. It was his deck. Every single card was in it and every card had the little mark, he had made on them. His entire deck was right in his hands. "You can have it," Kaiba said and Joey stared at him "But you owe me the money for it. And that means, no money for about another 6 months."

"I really can have it back? Just like that?" Joey asked, unable to believe that it could be this easy to get his beloved cards back.

"I don't really need it," Kaiba said. "Just take it. The box was with it when I got it, so you can keep that, too. And now get to bed, it's late."

Joey watched how Kaiba started to walk away "Seto," He saw the other turn and looking at him in surprise. Joey didn't even think about the fact that it was the first time that he used the others given name. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The other said with a little smile before walking away. Joey went to his own room and noticed that Kaiba entered a room, just one room further from his own. It was just now that Joey noticed, that his room was right next to Kaiba's and that the door, that was blocked by a dresser, must be leading into the brunet's room. Joey locked the door once he was in his own room and stared at the door to Kaiba's room, while still holding his own deck in his hands. The deck he had lost for years. The deck he believed to be lost forever. He had been so sure that he would never get every single card back but thanks to Kaiba he had it back. Joey smiled a little, maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. Kaiba hadn't changed at all. He was still a jerk but had a good side to him as well. He had always been kind to Mokuba and done a lot for the kid and it seemed that now he was just as nice to Mutt. And it seemed to Joey, that maybe the staff treated him different because Kaiba did, too. Kaiba had forgiven him things, when he hardly forgave any mistakes and Kaiba had carried him and entrusted him with a credit card. And Joey knew by now that not every employee had such a huge room as Joey had. Maybe Kaiba did like him? A little at least. Maybe Kaiba did think a tiny bit more of him than just a play toy for Mutt.

It was still clear to Joey that Kaiba would never feel the same way that he secretly felt for him, but it still felt great that he did care, even if only a tiny bit.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to Nagareboshi-Lover, Kitsune Demon Girl, Dontgotaclue88, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai and lilgurlanima for teh reviews.

Now tomorrow's chapter will be all about Seto Kaiba's birthday. But what will Joey get a man who has it all and does so much for him? Especially with no money of his own and only Seto's credit card?

I have the chapter written and know already what Joey will get him but if you guys have a good idea what you would give Seto Kaiba you can let me know and we'll see if Joey's present will be able to top it :P If I Seto get's a lot of presents I might start a poll to see what present was the best. But you'll have to think of something before the big party tomorrow. I can't wait to hear what you would give him and I'll update a little later tomorrow to give you some time to think about it.


	7. 25th of October

**25th of October**

Joey walked through the streets, with Mutt at his side. It was October and he was with Kaiba for more than half a year now and was so used to this life already, that he had stopped to even try to find another job. It seemed to be impossible anyway. Maybe if he had worked for a few years, there might be a chance but at the moment it was hopeless. But now Joey was on a mission. He knew that he would owe Kaiba for a bit longer if he went through with his shopping trip today but he needed to go shopping.

He hadn't wanted to do that. Joey had never used the credit card so far, not even for the one outfit Kaiba had granted him. There was no point since Mutt had a gift, and the gift was to find the worst dirt and walk right through it, before jumping up. And Joey could try and train him as much as he wanted, it was impossible to always stop him. He knew the commands but usually didn't give a rat's ass about what anyone said. If he felt like listening, he listened and if he didn't want to, he just ignored Joey. So why buy something just to get it ruined again? Joey had even managed to learn how to fix his clothing if a seam of his shirt got open and needed to be stitched.

But today wasn't about something trivial as clean clothing. It was about something much more important. Joey needed to buy something nice for someone special. It was Kaiba's birthday soon and Joey wanted to have something special for him. The only problem left was, what was he supposed to get him? What was he supposed to give a man, who had it all and could buy what he wanted? Especially since Joey had no money and only his credit card, which was upsetting enough to the blond. Kaiba was sure to notice that Joey bought something, he would probably even know what and maybe guess that he would get it for his birthday. But what else was Joey supposed to do? He had never gotten a single cent, even though he was working for nearly a year. After getting his deck, just before holding his first money in his hands, it was on the list right away and Joey was still as broke as ever.

For weeks Joey walked around the city, tying Mutt up every now and then to look inside of a shop, just to come out disappointed. Everything was either too plain, too expensive or Joey knew for sure that Kaiba already had it. It was a week before Kaiba's birthday, when Joey stumbled upon something that was clearly nothing for Kaiba but it did inspire Joey. He decided in that moment not to buy something at all but to rather buy some small things and make something big out of it. First he went to a dump yard, since he might be able to get a few things there. And he was lucky, he found a bit of metal that was shiny and looked like silver, even though Joey knew that it wasn't. It still looked great and was just about big enough for what he wanted. He would need lots of tools too but hoped that he could get some from Kaiba's stuff. After that he went to a shop to get the last piece he needed. A simple plain black leather belt. He didn't want to get that form the dump yard since he wanted it too look new and nice, it was the only thing he couldn't work with well.

He went back to the mansion and asked one of the securities at the entrance if they knew if someone had some tools? He pretended that some dresser in his room was broken and he wanted to fix it himself, like he did with his clothing, too. He asked for some nails and a hammer, as well as a few other things he might need. The guy was confused but said he would organize to get it up to Joey's room for him and Joey ran up, followed by Mutt, who clearly wasn't happy that Joey had so little time to play with him but Joey gave him a treat to stop him from getting on his nerves. Joey noticed that the guy was still confused when he brought all the tools up, together with one other guy who helped carrying it. Joey could understand the confusion, because some of the tools clearly didn't fit the purpose Joey had given but he didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. He just said he would give them back in a few days, when he was done and that if someone needed them earlier, they should just tell him.

For a few days Joey was in his room more than outside of it. He still went for walks with Mutt, fed him and washed the dog as well, but he wasn't staying in the park for ages since he needed to work on Kaiba's present. On the night before Kaiba's birthday he was nearly done. He took out the last piece that he needed, something he knew all along that he had it. It was the only thing he had been able to save, even through the last 10 years he was living on the streets. He had it hidden so well that even the street thugs hadn't found it, much to Joey's pleasure but now, he needed to destroy it. The mere thought about doing that hurt. It had been a graduation present but considering the grades he had gotten and what the last 10 years had been like, he didn't believe to be worthy of it anyway. He took one of the nails in his hand and held the little ring in the other and then scratched the silver around the little blue stone until the stone was out and Joey could use it for Kaiba's present. He fought the tears that were burning in his eyes while destroying the only thing he had kept from the past.

It took him til sunrise of the next morning to get the stone fixed into place. Joey wanted to make sure that it wouldn't fall out, since it was the highlight on the little belt buckle he had formed out of the silver looking metal. He quickly replaced the buckle from the belt he had bought with the self made one and wrapped it in some white paper that he found in the desk by the wall. On the paper stood nothing but happy birthday.

Joey sneaked out of his room and put the present down in front of Kaiba's door. Mutt was sniffing at the present Joey had placed there, like he thought it was a toy for him. "Stop it Mutt, don't touch that." Joey said quietly and pulled the dog away. But he was just half way back to his own room, when Kaiba's door opened. Joey saw him picking up the present with a side glance at Joey. He opened it while Joey stood in place, unsure if he should leave like he intended to or not, now that Kaiba had seen him already. Joey saw Kaiba's surprised face, when he saw the belt buckle that Joey had shaped into a perfect Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The eye was the a real sapphire that once had been in his ring.

"I thought you weren't getting me anything," Kaiba said. "The belt you bought seemed too plain and cheap, considering how long you've been walking through the shops."

"You know that?" Joey asked embarrassed, since that meant that Kaiba also knew where the metal came from. Joey saw Kaiba moving the thumb of his hand, that was holding the belt, over the buckle and was sure that Kaiba would soon throw it into his face, complaining that he dared to get him something from a dump yard.

"Of course, I know that. I know everything you're doing with Mutt." Kaiba said with a little smile on his face. "But I didn't know that you could make something like this."

"It's nothing special." Joey said with a blush.

"It is." Kaiba said and Joey was surprised to see Kaiba smiling at him. "Thank you, Joey. It's the best birthday present I ever got."

Joey blushed even more and mumbled: "You´re welcome." Before turning around and running towards the kitchen with the words: "I've got to go and feed Mutt."

He ran off towards the kitchen, where it was incredibly busy this morning. Kaiba was hosting a little party for his birthday. Mostly business partners and Joey didn't mind that he was supposed to keep the dog away. The doors would be closed and probably locked anyway, so none of the guests could walk into the more private areas of the mansion. But Joey would keep Mutt busy, so he won't scratch on the doors or get nervous by all the sounds from the big ball room where the party would take place.

Once Mutt was fed, he walked back to his room to get changed, he had been in this clothing all day before and all night, working with the metal. He was surprised to see Kaiba standing in his room, in the middle of the tools. Joey remembered that he had forgotten to close the door in his haste to get away but that still wasn't a reason for Kaiba to just walk in. Unless he was mad at the mess Joey had caused there. Joey entered quietly, worried about why Kaiba was standing there. For a second Joey was sure that he was fired, because when Kaiba turned his face, he looked like he was once again about to kill someone. Joey had no idea what had caused his wrath so suddenly but he didn't dare to say something. He just watched how Kaiba stared at him for a moment and then walked out of his room without a word.

Joey was happy that Kaiba hadn't fired him, especially since he still owed him money for his deck and feared that Kaiba would take some of the cards back, if he couldn't pay him off anymore.

Joey started to clean the room immediately, just in case it was really the reason for Kaiba's anger. After he had put everything away, he noticed that he hadn't found his broken ring in the mess. The ring was scratched and the stone was gone, but he still wanted to keep it. He looked everywhere in his room, he crawled under the bed and the dresser and all the other places where it might have rolled to, but the ring stayed lost.

Joey went for a short walk with Mutt during the afternoon but once he was back, he walked right back into his room to look for the ring. He knew that he should be playing with Mutt a bit more but he really wanted to find the ring. Joey heard the music in the ball room starting but stayed in his room, which once again was a mess. Joey was looking through all the dressers, empyting everything out. He hoped that he had thoughtlessly put the ring somewhere, while cleaning the room in a haste. "Why are you messing up the room?" Joey turned and saw Kaiba still looking rather upset.

"I'm sorry. I'm just looking for something," Joey said. "I´ll clean it again, I promise."

"I don't care if you clean it or a maid." Kaiba said. "What are you searching for?"

"Nothing special," Joey said with a blush.

"I bet it is." Kaiba said. "You wouldn't be like this if it was nothing special."

Joey looked at Kaiba for a moment and saw that he was wearing the belt he had made and was happy about it. At least Kaiba liked the present and the ring wasn't destroyed for nothing. "What is it you´re searching like a maniac?" Kaiba asked again.

"A ring." Joey said, looking to the floor. He really wanted to keep the ring.

"Why did you take the stone out of it?" Kaiba asked.

Joey stared at him "How do you know?"

"Just answer, if you really want the ring back." Kaiba said.

"You have it?" Joey asked. "Give it back, please, give it back to me."

"First the answer." Kaiba commanded.

"I had to," Joey said. "You did so much for me by simply giving me this job and all. I wanted to do something and I couldn't think of anything else. I mean, the belt is nothing compared to that. It is just a cheap leather belt with a buckle made of scrap metal."

"But the ring is important, why did you break it?" Kaiba asked. "You could have left the stone out."

Joey just looked at the floor, he didn't know how to explain to Kaiba how he truly felt "Don't you have a party to host?" Joey said quietly.

"Don't you want the ring back?" Kaiba asked.

"What for?" Joey asked sadly.

"Just tell me. Why did you break it?" Kaiba asked again.

"I wanted the belt to be perfect." Joey whispered barely loud enough.

"But you loved the ring," Kaiba said "You wanted to keep it, so why did you break it?"

Joey looked at the floor, quietly hoping Seto would just go away. He felt bad enough that the ring was broken and the fact that Kaiba had taken it and refused to give it back was only making it worse.

"Why aren't you fighting to get it back?" Kaiba asked.

"It's broken anyway." Joey said.

"You were still all over the room to get it back, so why not fighting anymore now?" Joey could see that Kaiba wasn't quitting the questioning.

"Because I'm not worth the ring anyway." Joey mumbled, feeling the tears burning in his eyes but once more fighting them back. "Serenity said she was so proud when I graduated. How can I just keep the ring I got there and then from her, after what happened? I'm not worth it."

"Is that why you haven't called her?" Kaiba asked. "I forced Yugi to not let her know where you were. You should tell her, she's your sister and I know that Mokuba would be pissed, if I wouldn't tell him myself where I was after disappearing for so long."

Joey gave a nod. He was sad that he hadn't heard form Serenity, because he had been sure that Yugi had called her, too. But he never tried to contact her because he was sure that she deserved a brother to look up to and he definitely wasn't anything like that.

"You should call her," Kaiba said and took Joey's hand. Kaiba put the ring in it and closed Joey's fingers around it. Joey hadn't looked at it properly but what else could the little object in his hand be? It felt like a ring and Kaiba had no reason to just give him a present. He already owed Kaiba so much. "You're still her brother and she loves you. And she deserves to know that you're all right." Kaiba walked towards the door to leave the room again. "And by the way, I think Mutt can be alone up here one night, so since you got me that present, come down and have some of the food and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks," Joey said. "But no thanks, I wouldn't fit in there anyway."

Seto just walked out of the room and Joey opened his hand to look at the ring. He stared at it. Stared at the blue stone that was sparkling in the unscratched silver ring. It looked the same way it had looked the day he got it. Joey turned it to see if the engraved words of his sister were still in there. "I'm proud, love Serenity" Joey was happy to see the words as clear as before. He ran after Kaiba to catch him before he was back at the party and managed to reach him after unlocking the door that lead to the ball room. "Seto." He said loud enough to stop him from walking any further. "How much?"

"How much what?" Kaiba asked.

"How much more do I owe you for fixing the ring?" Joey asked and was surprised to see a smile on Kaiba's face.

"Nothing." Kaiba said "Apart from maybe joining the party."

"Why?" Joey asked. "I mean, why would you do that for me?"

"Because you're worth more than you think." Kaiba said, causing Joey to blush "And now come. I´ll get a maid to watch Mutt for a little while."

Joey looked down at his clothing. It was one of his better ones but still far from being good enough for such a party. "I have nothing to wear." Joey said with a blush.

"You look fine and now, come." Kaiba said and put an arm around Joey's waist "And put the ring on."

Joey did as told, even though he felt sort of embarrassed. Even more, after he´d just entered and already heard someone asking Kaiba "Who is that?"

"He's a close friend of mine." Joey heard Kaiby say and looked up to see a cold and scary look on his face that shut the other right up. Still Joey tried to stay in the background and walked closer to the table with the food on it.

"Hey Joey. How are you?" Joey turned around, when he heard the familiar voice. He looked up at a young man, who was at least as tall as Kaiba and had black hair that was cut similar to Kaiba's but stuck out at some places, unwilling to stay tamed. His blue grey eyes were as familiar as his voice, but Joey still wasn't sure who it was.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Joey asked with a little blush.

Joey saw a smile spreading on the other's face and heard a little chuckle "Not as easy to recognise me, now that you are the one who has to look up, right?" The man said. "Hey, does that mean I get to call you kiddo now?"

"Mokuba?" Joey said, unable to believe that this young man could be the small kid but after hearing him saying the last few words, he was sure that he was right.

"Correct," Mokuba said and smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Great. Thanks." Joey said and felt sort of embarrassed that he hadn't even thought about him, even though he lived with Kaiba. He still had no idea what Mokuba was up to these days. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I love the job Seto gave me." Mokuba said. "It's fun being the CEO of his European daughter company.

"I see." Joey said, happy that he now at least knew what the kid was up to.

"By the way, I'm sorry," Mokuba suddenly said.

"What for?" Joey asked confused.

"For getting Seto into one of his bad moods," Mokuba said. "He must have been cranky all day."

"It was fine this morning actually." Joey said. "I mean, right after I gave him a present."

"You gave him one?" Mokuba sounded surprised. "He said on the phone last night that you hadn't gotten him anything. I mean, he's watching you, so he should have known."

"Well," Joey said with a grin, "I'm sneaky."

"I can see that." Mokuba said. "Strange though, he was cranky when he met me at the airport earlier." Both looked over to Seto and after a moment he looked away from the business partner he was currently talking to and looked over towards them and smiled. The smile Joey had seen that morning, when he gave him the belt. "Joey? What did you talk about, when he was upstairs to get you?"

"Nothing special," Joey said, unwilling to go over that conversation again.

"Whatever it was you did, I owe you." Mokuba said

"Why?" Joey asked and looked back to the by now young man and saw that he had a smile on his face and a hand on his chest and noticed the chain around his neck that was going under his shirt. Joey was sure that the medallion, that looked like a duel monster card, was under his shirt.

"I haven't seen him smiling like that in ages." Mokuba said. "Whatever you did, I owe you for it."

"I didn't do anything," Joey said. "I bet it's because he missed you and is happy that you're back."

"No, he isn't happy that I'm here." Mokuba said. "He is upset, since he knows that I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for work again and that I only came this year, because my girlfriend wanted me to come with her to visit her parents this year."

"Why's that?" Joey asked. "Can't she join you here?"

"She was here last Christmas and she didn't get along with Seto." Mokuba said. "He told her that he hates her because she's a gold digging bitch. Which she isn't, I think."

"He did what?" Joey asked.

"He never liked my girlfriends." Mokuba said dryly. "He's just overprotective but she doesn't understand. And since she was here last year, she thinks it fair that I'll join her family for the holidays this year."

"Poor Seto," Joey said. "He'll miss you."

"Yeah, especially since he'll be all alone then." Mokuba said "Her parents at least have each other. And he won't even have you hanging around."

"Why not?" Joey asked. "Is he going to fire me or something?" Joey stared at the other terrified. What did he mean? Wasn't he allowed to stay much longer? Did Seto already plan to kick him out and only wait for a reason to fire him? Was it because of the mess he had made in his room, only to make the present he said he loved?

"He told me you're going to see Serenity and your mother." Mokuba said, surprised at Joey's reaction.

"Oh. I see." Joey said and thought about it for a short moment "You think he wants me to go away? Because I'll have to find a place where I can say then."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked. "Aren't you visiting your family?"

"I don't have one," Joey said dryly. "My dad might be dead for all I know and my mother never cared and just left me with him. The only family that would want me is my sister, but she deserves better than me. And anyway, she'll be with mom, so I can't be with her."

Mokuba looked at him for a while and then said: "You're wrong. She hardly can get a more caring big brother than you, but I'm still happy for Seto that you'll be around. He's much happier since you moved in with him."

"Really?" Joey asked in surprise. "I mean, I'm just another employee."

"Yeah, right." Mokuba said and looked like he had to fight really hard to keep a laughing fit back. "Well, you're a big boy, you'll figure out the truth at some point."

Joey looked at Mokuba in confusion but didn't get a chance to ask him anything more, since some businessman started talking to Mokuba and Joey wasn't surprised that Mokuba had the same business kind of look and tone as his older brother.

Joey stayed in the room just for a little while longer and ate a bit more but then walked back to his room and cleaned it, so he would have time the next day to play with Mutt again.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to lilgurlanima, Nagareboshi-Lover, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Kitsune Demon Girl, Dontgotaclue88, Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos, dancing elf and randomismyname13 for the reviews.

And there won't be a poll because the only other present you guys came up with was Joey. And since there is only one Joey and he is the only one to give that to Kaiba, you guys have nothing for the poor man to compete with Joey for the best present ever. But I hope you agree that Kaiba would like that present.

Next chapter it will already be close to Christmas. And Mutt will run in front of a car. Let's all hope that he'll survive it.

On top of this birthday chapter for Seto i also made a little birthday one shot for Nagareboshi-Lover the name is **Birthday present **and Seto will actually get Joey for his birthday in that one. As well as another little present that Joey gave him before Seto said that he wanted Joey.


	8. Dreams

**Dreams**

Joey stood in front of the bench in the park that used to be his home. One year ago that had changed. One year ago an oversized dog had scared Joey so much that he fell off the bench, that he now looked at. So much had changed since then. The oversized dog was now on a leash Joey was holding and walking well behaved next to him. At least at the moment. Mutt still only listened when he wanted to.

But that wasn't all that had changed. Joey was wearing a nice and warm coat and looked nothing like the homeless person that he'd been back then. His hair was cut (but still no where close to be tamed) and his beard gone. That had been one of the first changes, together with the new clothing he got from Kaiba.

He also had a job and even dared to write a letter to Serenity, informing her that he was fine but couldn't meet her at the moment, because he had no place of his own and was living at the Kaiba mansion and that he worked there too, but that he couldn't invite her or visit her at the moment. The truth was, that he simply couldn't look her in the eyes after everything that had happened. He was supposed to be her big brother. Supposed to protect her and be strong for her but instead he had disappeared and lost everything he had and if it wouldn't be for Kaiba and his oversized dog, he would have been dead for a year tonight. But at least he now was in touch with her again and wrote her at least once every second week and got a letter in return.

Joey continued to walk though the park. He already had all the Christmas presents set. He had calculated to use exactly the right amount of money, so that he would still be out of dept by the end of this month. He wouldn't get paid though, since there wasn't a cent left. His sister got a plain necklace he had managed to piece together from coloured pearls he had found in a shop, he had gotten everything else he needed to make some cheap jewellery there and could make her some matching earrings or stuff for her next birthday. It was cheap but he hoped Serenity would like it as much as Seto had liked the self made belt he wore every day since his birthday.

Joey was very proud of that. But it was even harder to find something now. He could hardly make him another belt. And a necklace, like he'd made for Serenity, was completely out of question. Joey had asked Yugi to take a picture of Mutt instead. Unfortunately the dog refused to stand still and Joey was forced to be on the picture as well to keep him still enough. Joey made a nice frame for it. Using scrap metal from the dump again but he made it look like a blue eyes was looking over the frame, holding the picture in place with one of his claws. Just that this time he used two little blue pearls he had left over from Serenity's necklace. And Joey hoped that he liked the frame and he could still change the picture.

Joey had a little present for Mokuba as well. It was a picture from the old days, when Mokuba had been with him and the rest of the old gang. Mokuba also got it in a self made frame, just that his was a bit more plain compared to Kaiba's but Joey hoped that Mokuba would still like it. The presents were all in his room, hidden under his bed. The rest of the gang either got a picture frame without a picture or another necklace, that he had made for them. It was hard to get something truly amazing without spending much money.

Joey was worried a little though, since Seto's mood was much better ever since Joey was at the dump yard to get the metal and asked for the tools he needed again. Joey knew that Seto might be expecting something he would like as much as the belt. Joey was sure that he wouldn't like this one nearly as much. At least he could still change the picture and probably he had one or two of Mutt alone and a lot of Mokuba that he could put in it. But Joey still feared that Kaiba would be disappointed when he got his present.

He continued his walk, deep in thoughts about how Christmas would be this year, all alone with a probably disappointed Kaiba. Their relationship was the only thing that hadn't changed at all since Joey arrived at the mansion. There had been occasions where they had talked a little or even some where Joey had a felling like Seto might actually like him. Like the time where Kaiba had told Joey that he was worth more than he thought himself. But still he mainly seemed to care about Mutt. Joey sometimes would watch him playing with the dog in the garden or pat the dog, when he returned from work and Mutt welcomed Kaiba by jumping up on him and licked his face, wiggling his tail. Seto would always cuddle the huge beast before going to his room or somewhere else, to get some more work done. Still Joey felt special, simply by being treated a little different than the rest of the staff. At the start Joey had thought that everyone had a huge room like his, but by now he knew for a fact that he was wrong. Most of them only had a tiny little room, while Joey had much more space and his own bathroom. There was a total of three doors in his room. The one opposite of his bed was leading to the bathroom, the one opposite of the window was leading to the hallway and the one next to Joey's bed was leading into Kaiba's room. Just that said door was blocked by a dresser. Still, even though he was treated different than the others of the staff, the relationship was still distant and cold, and no matter how much Joey wished it to be different, he still loved the brunet man.

Maybe that had changed though. His feelings were even stronger, now that he knew that Kaiba could be different. Not only had Kaiba saved Joey's life, he also had cared for Joey when he was sick. Kaiba had given him back his deck, he had fixed the ring Joey had gotten from Serenity and most of all, Kaiba had told Joey that he was worth something, which had been the only reason he had dared to write to Serenity.

Joey felt something cold and wet touching his hand and looked up for a while. At first he saw nothing but then he could see a few small snowflakes falling down to the ground. Their numbers were increasing and Joey couldn't help but smile. It snowed, just like it did the night Kaiba had found him. It was a bit earlier in the day though. The sun was just about to set rather than gone for hours. Joey had no idea what time it was when Kaiba had found him, he just knew that it was dark back then and only the lights in the park had made Kaiba visible. But right now, the sky was red from the setting sun. _A whole year,_ he thought, _and so much has changed._

He couldn't help but wonder what else would change during the next year and wondered if he should try to apply for better jobs again. He didn't feel the urge to do so anymore. He liked working for Kaiba and living so close to him. Joey was only in the room next to his, and he sometimes imagined to be in Kaiba's room. He sometimes even dreamed about being touched by Kaiba's big and strong hands, or to be allowed to touch Kaiba's hot and sexy body.

Joey was very happy though that Seto had no idea what kind of fantasies Joey had, especially when there was only one wall separating them. Joey hardly ever thought about Kaiba that way when he was still working. When Kaiba was that late, Joey simply worried that he was working too hard and might get sick and cranky due to it. Bit when Joey knew that Seto was just behind that one wall, he more than once imagined himself, moving that dresser and walking over to the sleeping brunet and kissing him. He imagined him to wake up and kiss him back, even though he was sure it would never happen in reality. Joey still imagined it and even went so far as to touch himself, imagining it to be Seto's hand that was moving over his naked body.

Joey was glad that Seto had never heard his moans, muted by the pillow. Because he was always moaning Seto's name a few times, when he did that.

But not all of his thoughts of the handsome CEO, on the other side off the wall, were plesent. Sometimes he wondered, if Kaiba had similar dreams and imaginations. And if yes, who was starring in those? Joey had noticed that the belt wasn't the only thing he wore ever since his birthday. He also had a new ring. It strangely resembled the ring Joey had gotten from Serenity. The ring that he hadn't taken off ever since Kaiba had fixed it. And to tell the truth, Joey had always wanted the blue sapphire to be a red ruby. But he knew that his sister wasn't enough into duel monsters to understand that. She had always supported him but never truly shared his passion for the cards. So she probably had gotten him a blue stone, since it must have seemed more appropriate for a guy than a red one. But now Seto had the ring of Joey's dreams. He had the exact same ring, just with a red stone. Joey had once dared to ask him why he had one with a red stone but Kaiba simply had said that it was a secret. Joey had never asked him again but he was sure, that whoever had given him this, must be the one who owned Seto's heart. Joey had no idea who it was though. He thought about who the person was, that won Kaiba's heart ever since his birthday. Firstly, because Kaiba must have gotten the ring that day but also because of Mokuba. The kiddo had grown into a young man with a girlfriend. He even went to her parents for Christmas with her and he had brought her to the Kaiba mansion the year before. If Mokuba already had a girl, how could Seto Kaiba still be single?

Joey was nearly at the park gates by now. He never stayed in the park anymore to play. It was too cold and Joey rather played with Mutt in the dog's room, instead of freezing outside. He hadn't cared about that by the end of the previous winter and Joey knew that it wasn't only the cold that kept him inside. He also had grown used to the mansion and knew it inside out by now. He even used the fitness room frequently and tried to learn to play the piano. He had asked Kaiba first, of course, and Kaiba sometimes even listened and helped him at those times. But it was very rare that Kaiba would be present when Joey played. He was so bad, compared to Kaiba, who he heard playing the instrument only once but so beautifully, that he wanted the time to stop, so that he could listen forever.

Still lost in his thoughts, Joey nearly didn't even notice the sudden pull on the leash. He tried to hold Mutt and got pulled after him for a split second, over the slippery, icy ground, before the leash slipped through his fingers. He snapped out of his thoughts and ran after Mutt. Nearly falling a few times, before he even reached the gate. He heared a car horn and the breaks. He could see Mutt frozen on the street, obviously shocked by the sounds and blinded by the lights of the car that was about to hit him. Joey tried to run even faster to get the dog out of the way. He slipped and nearly fell in front of Mutt. He could just about hold on to the dog's back and tried to push him, when he felt the front of the car hit his arm, while his legs were under the car.

Luckily the car stopped before it could do any more damage. Mutt started to get over the initial shock and tried to run away from the car but Joey already had his leash again and got pulled from under the car, happy that the wheels had missed his legs and left them unharmed. Joey could hardly hold on to the leash, with only one hand and the other arm, which got hit by the car, hurt too much to move. But the security man, that was following him around, was there now as well and helped Joey holding on to the frightened dog, until said dog started to snap at the security and stood protectivly in front of Joey.

* * *

><p>Authors note.<p>

Thanks to lilgurlanima, Nagareboshi-Lover, Kitsune Demon Girl, (A very lively and bouncy) Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Angel Dove1, randomismyname13 and Dontgotaclue88 for the reviews. *hug all*

Next chapter you'll see if Mutt wil let someone treat Joey's arm and if Joey has just a bruise or a broken arm or even some internal damage. Also Mutt wil get a check up at the Vet but the Car didn't even touch him so he'll be fine. But what do you think will Seto do? Will he worry about Mutt like Joey will assume? Well I guess you all know the answer to the last question already. And what is it with that ring? Is it from Kaiba's girlfriend? Or maybe from Mokuba? But why did he say it's a secret? So many questions...and the thing with the ring won't be in the next yet but you can try to guess already.


	9. Kisses

**Kisses.**

"Are you hurt?" The man, who had driven the car, asked Joey. "I saw the dog too late, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, it's my fault anyway." Joy said, moving from one leg to the other and holding his arm, while the security guard held on to Mutt. "If the car is damaged, let me know. I'm Joey and I work for Seto Kaiba, I live there too. I need to get the dog checked."

"Mr. Wheeler, I need to get you to a hospital." The securety guard interrupted.

"No, we need to get Mutt to a vet, in case he got hurt." Joey said, still in shock. He didn't listen to the security man that was there.

"We need to get you to a hospital." The other said.

"NO." Joey insisted. "Mutt comes first. Seto will kill me if he's hurt."

"He won't." The other almost begged. "But he'll kill me, if I don't get you to a hospital."

"Yeah right," Joey said, "Like he even cares and now get a car, so I can bring Mutt to the vet and don't you dare talk back or I'll kill you."

"I could drive you to the hospital." The driver of the car offered.

"NO." Joey said again. "I need to get Mutt checked." He started to walk towards the vet. "And if you don't get me there, then I'll walk."

"No. Mr. Wheeler, please you're in shock, you need to go to a hospital." The security guard pleaded, while the driver stayed where he was. "Please, let me get us a car and I'll bring you."

"Leave me alone!" Joey screamed at him and started to shake a little. "If you don't want to help me to get Mutt to the vet, then leave me alone." Mutt must have sensed the distress Joey felt. He started barking and growling at the man that was talking to Joey, like he was about to attack him. He stepped back, afraid of what the dog might do, Mutt might be in shock too and could overreact easily. "Come, Mutt." Joey said to the dog and this time he listened. Joey walked towards the vet, while the security guy chose to keep a safe distance from the sharp teeth of the dog.

Joey walked to the vet and rang a bell, happy that they kept sick pets there sometimes and that someone was there because of that, even though it was Christmas Eve. "Mutt got hit by a car, please help me." Joey said, as soon as someone opened the door."

The woman, who was helping the vet to care for the sick pets, looked at the dog and then at Joey, whose left arm was hanging down. Joey still couldn't move it properly. "Are you hurt?" She asked Joey and let them in.

"I already contacted Mr. Kaiba." The security guard called out from the back, earning himself another angry growl from Mutt, who was standing between Joey and the woman, who was closer to Joey than the security guard.

Joey feared how Kaiba might react to this, but said: "Be good. Mutt." And he pulled on the leash once, hoping to get the dog to stop.

"Maybe you can get him to take something that will calm him a little," the woman said. "He seems to be distressed."

"Sure," Joey said. She passed him some drug, throwing them over the dog's head and Joey hid it in a treat, she'd also passed to him that way. Soon after the dog was calm and the woman took the leash from Joey.

"If you want, we can keep him here over night and you can get to the hospital," she offered. "You look like you've hurt your arm."

"I'm fine." Joey said. Standing the entire time and moving restlessly.

"As you wish. But please don't leave on your own then." She said worried.

Joey nodded but it didn't really matter. Mutt was just out of the room, when Kaiba walked into the now open door. The security guard behind him. "You stay for Mutt." Kaiba ordered the guard and walked to Joey. He didn't say a word and just lifted Joey bridal style, careful not to touch the arm that obviously was hurt.

"I'm sorry Mutt got hurt, it's all my fault. I'm so sorry," Joey said. "Please don't be mad. I don't think Mutt is hurt all that bad. Please don't fire me, please don't throw me back onto the street, please."

"Be quiet," Seto said sternly and worried, Joey was still in shock or he would never be begging like that. Kaiba carried him to the limousine he had arrived in and held him on his lap.

"Please, I'm sorry Mutt got hurt." Joey mumbled.

"If you want to apologize," Kaiba said, "then apologize for risking your life for a stupid dog."

"But, you love him and it's all my fault that he's hurt and I'm so sorry." Joey mumbled hardly coherent.

"Joey stop it and calm down," Kaiba said. "Mutt will be fine, I'm sure. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all but Mutt might be, he got hit by a car and it's all my fault. I couldn't hold on to him." Joey mumbled again, listening only half way to Kaiba's words.

"Joey, look at me," Kaiba said and moved Joey's face to look right into his amber eyes. "Mutt is fine. Everything is fine. Calm down. Breathe." Joey looked deep into the blue eyes and started to feel some of his muscles relax and after a while Seto asked: "How is your arm?"

"Fine." Joey said and tried to move it "Ahh…"

"Don't move the arm," Kaiba instructed. "I'll get you to a hospital. Everything will be fine, okay?"

"No." Joey mumbled and his muscles tightend again, still worried and scared and in shock, after getting hit by the car. "Mutt, he was hit. We need to go back, what if he needs something? He doesn't like that security guy."

"Calm down, Joey," Kaiba said. "Mutt will be fine and you'll go to the hospital and do what the doctors say, do you understand?"

Joey nodded but saw that Seto was still worried. Joey was in shock so badly, that he wasn't completely clear in his head. "Calm down, Joey." Kaiba said and Joey could feel one of Kaiba's hand's moving slowly up and down his back in a calming motion. "Mutt is fine. My man told me on the phone that you were between him and the car, you stupidly saved him, Joey. So please, calm down."

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I'm so sorry that I wasn't careful enough." Joey still mumbled but felt himself relaxing a little again.

"You should be sorry. You nearly killed yourself. Don't ever do that again." Kaiba said and still held him gently.

The drive to the hospital didn't take long. Kaiba carried Joey inside of the hospital. They seemed to expect them to show up. They were lead to a room for treatment right away but Kaiba was asked to leave and had to wait in a waiting area.

Joey was still mumbling how sorry he was that Mutt got hurt, when the doctor started to examine the blond man. He gave him an injection to calm him and get him out of the shock first and then got him x-rayed.

To Joey's luck it turned out that he only had a broken arm and some bruises, apart of the obvious shock which was much better soon, after he had gotten the injection. He walked out of the room, towards Kaiba. He still felt sorry for the accident he had caused, due to his carelessness. He looked to the floor when he walked towards the waiting area. His arm was in a cast. "How are you?" Kaiba asked, as soon as he saw the blond man walking up towards him, closely followed by the doctor.

"I'm fine, like I said," Joey answered. "It's nothing." Joey glanced up and saw Kaiba looking behind him, probably looking for the reaction of the doctor. "I'm really fine, I just want to go back."

"Fine." Seto said and picked Joey up again, the same way as before.

"I said, I'm fine." Joey said.

"A broken arm isn't exactly my definition of fine." Kaiba said.

"Maybe," Joey admitted. "But I never knew that I needed my arm to walk! You really can put me down."

"No way." Kaiba simply said and continued to walk towards the limousine. Once they were inside, Kaiba held him closely and Joey found himself once more on Seto's lap. "And now, shut up and stop apologizing," Kaiba said.

Joey was quiet. So much had happened and together with the medication it made him really sleepy. He didn't even complain that he was once more on Seto's lap. He rather enjoyed it now, more aware of what happened than he had on the drive to the hospital, where his mind was still clouded from the shock. Joey cuddled closely against Kaiba, leaning his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. Joey could feel Kaiba burying his face into his blond hair and heard him taking a deep breath. Joey turned to look up at the blue eyes he loved so much. Kaiba was holding him so close and leaning down as well, causing their faces to be very close. Joey closed his amber eyes again, afraid of losing control. He was so close to the lips he had longed to kiss for so long. All the more was he surprised, when he suddenly felt said lips being pressed gently against his own. Seto Kaiba was kissing him and after mere seconds he even started to move his lips against Joey's, who couldn't believe that this could be anything other than a dream.

Joey felt the other lips part and the tongue of the man he loved, moving over his own bottom lip and he parted his own lips to grand the other access. Their tongues fought for dominance for a moment, while Joey started to press his own body closer to Seto's. The kiss felt like an eternity and still ended much too soon. But they reached the mansion and the limousine stopped, shortly followed by Seto's lips. Joey opened his eyes to once again look into the blue eyes of the other. The door to the limousine was opened and Kaiba lifted Joey's weight effortlessly once more and carried him inside, without saying a word. Joey didn't complain this time. He was too lost in the other´s eyes, that were focused intensely on his own ones. Joey didn't even notice that they passed his own room, without entering it. He only noticed that the canopy of the bed Kaiba put him down on was white, instead of the black one he had.

Joey didn't have time to wonder why Kaiba had carried him into his own room, before Joey saw the lips he loved to kiss so much moving closer again. Joey closed his eyes, shortly before their lips met once again and he got lost in the feeling.

But even the kiss couldn't completely block out the confusion he felt. He was more than happy about how close he could be to Seto. That he could put his arms around the brunet man and feel his lips on his own. He loved the feeling of the other's hands on his body, gently touching him in places that craved to be touched for far too long. But no matter how much Joey longed for those hands to touch, him it still wasn't exactly the way he wanted it to be. The touch and the kisses felt tpo innocent to the blond. The kisses too gentle and soft and the hands only touched the upper part of Joey's body and mainly his neck and hair and only frequently the skin under his shirt and only around his waistline. Joey tried to intensify the kiss himself but Seto kept it gently and soft, like a butterfly moving over him. The hands were the same. Soft and gentle, moving slowly over Joey's body. Soon Joey's exhausted body couldn't even try to intensify it anymore and he slowly fell asleep under the soft and gentle touches, glad to at least be in the arms of the man he had loved for more than 10 years.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to Angel Dove1, Kitsune Demon Girl, Nagareboshi-Lover, Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos, Dontgotaclue88, ImmortalAngel92, randomismyname13, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai and kaixjouaddict for the reviews.

And good news, I survived the dentist!

Next chapter you'll find out the secret of the ring with the red stone and why some of Seto's employees didn't like Joey (in case you didn't guess that) and some other 'evil' things Seto has done.


	10. Seto

**Seto**

Seto watched the blond man in his arms. He was fast asleep and cuddled close to Seto's chest. It was the second Christmas in a row that Seto stayed awake to watch over the sleeping blond. The last time he had been afraid that the blond would need to be hospitalized and still not make it. That night where he had found the man he had loved for years, half frozen to death, was one of the worst in his life. He thought back to the time where he had watched Joey at graduation. Intend of telling him how he felt, since he was about to leave for Europe and saw it as his last chance to at least find out if he had a slight chance with the blond. But Joey's friends had been around him the entire time and Seto had only watched from afar. Joey's smile had seemed faked to him, but he was sure it was nothing big and that Joey's friends would probably be more apt to find out the reasoning for that and help the blond beauty, than he was.

Seto had regretted that soon after. Only three weeks later Mokuba had told him that Yami and Yugi started to worry, they hadn't heard a thing from his Joey ever since graduation and as the weeks passed the worries grew. Seto was already living in Europe, together with Mokuba, who took a plane back to Domino after the call from Yugi, in which he had mentioned it. He had used all the power of Kaiba Corp. to try and find the blond. His duel disk was traced easily but by the time it was sold to someone else.

After a few more months Mokuba returned to Seto's side, sure that it was pointless to search for Joey, who had disappeared without a trace. All Mokuba had been able to find out, was that the father of Joey had lost everything they owned. Including the duel disk, which had been sold by the father instead of by Joey himself.

Seto had been angered by the fact that the old man had dared to just sell Joey's stuff and was sure that he never had asked the blond, Joey never would have agreed to that. But all Seto could do, was try to trace the cards of the other duellist, that Seto knew were gone as well. He hadn't known about the markings at first. He noticed after having the same cards Joey used to have resembled and noticing that four of them had a mark. Seto was sure that Joey was smart enough to mark them, if he expected them to get lost and considering how much his father had sold over the years, that had belonged to Joey, Seto was sure that this little black dot was the marking made by the blond. He found it confirmed after finding more and more cards that had the same marking, all of them being a card that was in Joey's original deck.

Joey had been missing for two years at that time and Seto had more then half of his deck already, certain that if Joey ever got back from wherever he was and able to look for his cards, he would do so and eventually have to come to him. Seto had a completed deck ready for him, having replaced the ones he hadn't found yet with others of the same kind but without a mark. He would never dare to fake that and just continued to have his people look for the right ones. As wlel as for the owner of course.

He always hoped to hear from someone that Joey was back. Mokuba was still in touch with the gang and whenever Seto dared to ask about Joey, without rising too much suspicions in his younger brother, he did.

But the years had come and gone, one by one, and there was still no sign of Joey. Mokuba had finished college and Seto appointed him as the new CEO of his business in Europe, making it into a daughter business that could work independently from his headquarter, that was moved back to Domino. Seto had a feeling that Joey wouldn't go too far away from the place that was his home and hoped, that by simply being there, he would be a little closer to Joey, who had never left his mind, and maybe even find him.

Seto heard the blond man that was in his arms sighing and his mind returned to the present. All the worries were gone now. Joey was safe with him for a whole year now. Seto smiled, while thinking about the first few weeks. Joey had been outside of the house more often than inside. It reminded him greatly of Mutt at the time. The dog hated being indoors, after living on the streets for years as well. Like they had grown accustomed to the outside world. But just like Mutt, the time Joey spent inside increased. Especially when autumn came and the weather got colder again, Joey had quickly gotten used to the mansion. Seto was unbelievably happy that Joey got used to him as well. At first he had been afraid of losing him, because he constantly got calls. Someone where Joey had applied for a job would called him, to see if he was a hard worker. Seto wouldn't let anyone take him away though and simply had answered the same thing every single time "Please take him, I only keep him because my brother is fond of the moron and doesn't want me to fire him." Of course they didn't give Joey a job after hearing that.

Seto did feel bad for destroying every chance Joey might have to get a job he actually liked, but he simply couldn't bare the thought of Joey leaving him. Seto was so afraid, that he'd even put a chip, similar to the one Mutt had, into the left shoe Joey was wearing. He also made sure, that Joey wouldn't get a new pair by making sure that he had no money to call his own. The risk of him replacing that shoe and then disappearing before Seto could chip the new one was too high.

And Seto had every reason to believe that he would leave him. After all Joey didn't love him back, at least that was what he had thought before. Seto had been sure, that Joey must have noticed his feelings. After everything he had done for his blond little beauty, how could he not have noticed? Seto had been sure that Joey didn't say anything, because it would only make things more complicated, considering that Joey was still working for Seto.

Seto felt Joey moving a little in his arms and held him close. Joey had a smile on his face, while his eyes remained closed. Seto was happy to see the smile. The kiss they had shared was so perfect, that Seto hoped to actually have a chance. That the blond might have fallen for him during the last year. The hope had started on his birthday, when he had gotten the belt Joey had made for him. He had put so much work, thought and effort into the gift, that all the money in the world couldn't measure the value it held to Seto now. The only thing that had greatly troubled him, was when he found out where Joey had gotten the little blue stone from. It had made the belt all the more valuable to him. Not because it was a real sapphire in it but because the belt was a prove that he meant enough to the blond, that he willingly destroyed a ring that his sister had given him. But it also hurt Seto to know that Joey had felt like he had to do it. And even more so, when he had found out that Joey thought himself unworthy of his sister's love. That day he had noticed that Joey still was a far cry from the happy go lucky guy he once had been. And he still hadn't said anything about having feelings for Seto. Joey only said that he was grateful and Seto could only hope that he simply hadn't noticed his own feelings and that he was mistaking it with being grateful but he hardly could try to get together with him, while assuming that Joey didn't return his feelings but was still dependend on him.

At least Seto could make the blond happy by replacing the ring with a new and identical one. Seto even had engraved it with the same words the original one had. Seto hadn't dared to tell him what had happened to the original one though. Not even that the ring wasn't the original one, like Joey seemed to believe. The original ring from Joey' sister was on Seto's finger right now. Fixed up again and with a red stone. It also was widened a little to fit Seto but the words inside were still the same. Seto kept it, as a reminder that he now not only had something Joey had made himself but to always remember, how much Joey had done to get that present for him.

Seto watched Joey sleeping, while remembering different things from the past and hoped that come morning, he would officially be together with the blond and that his reactions to the kiss weren't only due to the shock he had gotten before. Seto stayed in the same bed til sunrise and then walked over to his laptop. He wanted to look at the security tapes from the previous day. He usually looked at them before going to sleep, to see who of his employees had dared to get a little to fond of Joey. It happened all the time, even so Seto knew that there were rumours within his staff, that Joey was his secret lover and the dog sitter job only an alibi.

Still some would dare to look at Joey a little too closely or flirt with him, when seeing him somewhere around the house. Every time Seto had noticed that, he would soon have found a way to kick said employee out as soon as possible. He'd only helped one of them to get a new job after that. It was the girl Joey had been fond of. The one Seto had fired on the same day, where Mutt had escaped from Joey for the first time and Joey had said that she was nice. Since Joey liked her so much, Seto had helped her to get a new job within the same week. The new job was in France and Seto still kept tabs on her, to be sure that she would stay far away from his Joey.

Seto took out a list of all his employees, before starting the first video. He would look through every one, from every camera, to make sure that he would see who looked too closely at Joey and soon he was sure, that he would have to find an excuse for the next maid. She was standing in the hallway with Joey. Considering the time and the fact that Joey already was wearing a coat, it must have been close to the time where Joey left for the walk that had ended in Seto's bed. Seto paused to look at the sleeping man in his bed once more. It felt great to finally watch him sleeping in the white bed of his own, rather than the black and red one, where Joey usually slept in. It was the first time Seto saw him sleeping in this one, but far from the first time to watch him at all. There was of course the first night, where Seto had watched him til it was long past sunset and Seto had to get a phone call out of the way, just to find the blond eating already upon his return.

Then there were obviously the few nights when Joey had a fever, after getting soaked during a walk with Mutt. Said walk had been the reason Seto kept a security guard on his heals, as soon as he left the mansion, just in case something happened. To make it inconspicious, he had said that it was for Mutt but only til Joey was then left alone in the park, after Mutt ran off. He had then admitted that he wanted Joey to be trailed, in case they got separated again, since a human life was more important than a dog. Even if the human was 'only' Joey. The look of the guard had shown it clearly, that he had caught on that it wasn't 'only' Joey. He knew that Joey was important to Kaiba ever since but Seto never heard him saying a word about it.

But there had been other nights, where Seto had secretly watched the blond beauty. No one knew about those. It wasn't even visible from the security cameras in the hallway in front of their room. The door between their rooms was the key to that trick. It was blocked by a dresser in Joey's room but only to make him feel safe. The door opened to Seto's room and nothing was blocking the door on that side so it was simply a matter of walking to said door, openening it and slightly leaning over the dresser to look to the side into Joey's bed.

Once that had been a little embarrassing, since it looked like Joey had been masturbating the way the bed was messed up and there was still a bit what looked very much like semen. It was normal enough that he would do it in his own room, what kind of guy didn't? But Seto still felt embarrassed, especially since he couldn't help but wonder who Joey was thinking about, when doing such things. Seto knew all to well who he himself was thinking of at such occasions, and they weren't as rare as some might believe, considering how cold and emotionless some thought him to be. Ever since Joey had moved in with him, it was very often the case.

Seto saw the blond moving a little again and tried to focus onto the screen again. He wanted to be done with looking through it, by the time Joey woke up.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to Nagareboshi-Lover, dancing elf, Angel Dove1, Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos, randomismyname13 and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai for the reviews.

Next chapter Seto will talk to Joey about his feelings and it also will the last chapter.


	11. Christmas morning

**Christmas morning**

Joey woke up and looked around the room that was familiar and unknown at the same time. It was like a mirrored vision of his own, just in different colours. It was clear that it had to be Seto's room and the memory of the night before slowly came to Joey's mind. He looked around, noticing that no one was with him in the bed. He saw Seto sitting in front of his laptop, looking at it but not typing at all.

"Good morning," Joey mumbled to get Seto's attention.

"Good morning," Seto said, "And Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas and now turn that thing off." Joey said. "You shouldn't be working on Christmas."

"Who said I'm working?" Kaiba asked. "It is possible to play with a laptop, you know."

"Are ya playing?" Joey asked and Seto knew from his tone that Joey doubted that very much.

"I wouldn't call it playing," Seto said with a grin "But it isn't work related either."

"What are you doing then?" Joey asked and got out of bed to walk over to Seto and sneak a peak at his laptop. Once he was close enough to the handsome CEO, he found himself being pulled onto his lap. Joey smiled and looked at the screen of the laptop but only saw himself walking out of the door of the mansion on the day before. He just about had time to notice that the maid, who had been arranging some flowers close to the door, had stared at his butt before Seto closed the laptop.

"Hey, she stared at my butt." Joey said surprised. He never would have guessed that said maid even noticed his existence, going by the way she treated him. Joey saw Seto crossing her name from a list, he had next to his laptop. There were a few lines next to her name, as well as some others at other names but not as many.

"That's it," Seto said and again he sounded like he was about to kill someone and Joey worried that he had done something to anger the man of his dreams. He didn't want to risk him getting mad. Not after the previous night, where Seto had kissed him and touched him but Joey couldn't help but fear that it had less meaning to Seto than to himself, especially since he was still wearing that ring with the red stone. "She is fired," Seto finished the sentence.

"Why?" Joey asked, confused but happy that she had angered him and not he himself.

"She stared at you." Seto said with a little blush on his cheeks.

"Wait!" Joey said, suddenly getting the point "Is that the reason you keep firing those poor people and why they hardly dare to say a word to me?"

"What if?" Seto asked.

"Why are you doing that?" Joey asked. "I mean, I hardly can make any friends here if you do that, everyone is afraid of me and I'm so lonely during the day and I didn't even get why and thought they hate me? I mean, you don't even have a reason to do that, you got a girlfriend or not?"

"What makes you get that silly idea?" Seto asked surprised.

"I mean. You're wearing that ring, the ring she must have gotten you for your birthday." Joey said with a blush.

"If I had a girlfriend," Kaiba said "I would never have kissed you last night."

"I was wondering about that," Joey said, the blush darkening.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Seto said. "And I'll never have one, because I love you, silly. I really thouhgt that was obvious, I mean look at your room, stupid. Do you really think I would do that, if I wasn't so stupid to fall in love with a moron like you?"

"Firstly, I'm not a moron." Joey said "And secondly, if you don't have a girlfriend or something, then who gave you that ring?"

"I stole it." Seto said worried, since Joey hadn't said that he loved him back and feared, that he was trying to distract him, so he wouldn't have to say it.

"You WHAT?" Joey looked at him confused "Why? You have so much money, you can get every ring you want to have, why steal a ring?"

Seto took the ring off and passed it to Joey. "Because I doubt that you'd give it to me, no matter how much I pay."

Joey stared at the engraved words inside and took his own ring off, seeing the same words in it. "Okay, you did it. I'm completely and officially confused."

"I guessed you'd be." Seto said. "I got a copy made, looking like your one had, before you took out the sapphire. And I put a red one into the original one since I thought it would fit better for you. And then I gave you the copy and stole the other for myself, to have something that would always remind me of what you had done for me. You took the stone out of a ring from your sister. And you did that just for me. You have no idea what that meant to me."

Joey couldn't believe what he heard. Seto Kaiba had stolen his ring. Seto Kaiba, the man who had it all, stole from a guy who had nothing. Or at least nearly nothing. And what made it even more unlikely, was that it sounded like he really cared about Joey.

Joey wasn't sure what he should say and simply started to play with the other's brown hair a little. "You didn't brush your hair yet, did you?" Joey asked, still not knowing what else to say.

"I know I look terrible." Seto said and brushed his fingers through his hair, trying to smoothen it out.

"Stop." Joey said and messed it up again. "You always look so perfect, that I thought your hair must even be perfect when you just got out of bed." Joey smiled and played with the other's hair a little with his hand before he put the ring with the red stone back onto Seto's finger. "I always thought someone as perfect as you, could never love me back."

Joey saw the surprise on Seto's face and blushed a little again. "I've always loved you, Joey."

"I always loved you, too." Joey said quietly, still surprised about the other's words but added: "And you know, you don't need to fire someone just to stop them from looking at me, because I only look at you anyway."

"I'm sorry I made you feel lonely." Seto said and pulled Joey closer. "But the thought that you might end up making out with someone else, right here under my roof, where I might even have to watch, it was killing me."

"You know there is a better way to make sure that it will never happen than to fire someone or getting all sappy and getting me sappy too." Joey said and Seto was happy to see the playful little smile he had fallen in love with, returning to the other's face.

"And what would that way be?" Seto asked, smiling at his new boyfriend.

Joey leaned closer to his ear and whispered seductively: "Come back to bed with me and continue where you stopped last night."

Joey didn't need to ask twice. He soon found himself placed on the bed, happy to feel Seto's lips connecting with his own once more. He was especially happy that Seto's kisses were more intense than the night before, and his hands dared to touch places they hadn't reached the previous night. Joey's heart started to race, even though the hands still were gentle in their own way, while removing the fabric that was still in their way. Seto's lips started to nibble gently on his neck and found their way to Joey's ears and he whispered: "I love you, Joey."

"I love you more." Joey whispered and pressed his body closer to Seto's, while his hands too started to remove clothing, that Seto was still wearing from the previous day.

"Impossible." Seto mumbled and captured the other's lips once more for a heated kiss. It didn't take long until both were naked and Seto paused to watch his blond soon to be lover. "You're so beautiful." He mumbled, reaching out for one of the night stands next to his bed. He opened the drawer to take out some lube without looking, because his eyes were captured by the beautiful blond that was with him.

Joey blushed and started to play with Seto's hair with his good hand, before pulling him down and capturing his lips for another heated kiss. "Stop yapping gorgeous and fuck me already, will ya?" Joey mumbled afterwards with a playful grin on his face.

"I wouldn't have started yapping if you had noticed that I love you before. I honestly didn't think that I still needed to spell it out for my stupid little pu..." Seto said.

Joey kissed Seto, to stop him effectivly from calling him a puppy. Seto happily let the kissing continue and used some of the lube to cover three of his fingers, before playing at Joey's opening with one of them. He gently pushed the first finger in, while still kissing the blond and touched his nipples with the other hand. He left the finger moving less in the blond for a moment, to let him adjust to the feeling, before slowly moving one finger in him before entering with a second. Seto enjoyed listening to the quiet moans from his lover and entered a third one, after the blond had gotten used to the first two fingers.

Seto had to remind himself that he couldn't live with himself, if he hurt the blond beauty in his arms. He took more than enough time to prepare the other before removing his fingers and positioning himself. He took Joey's hand in his own and whispered: "If it hurts, just squeeze my hand."

Joey held on to the hand but chuckled. "You're cute, my love, but I'm not a whimp." Joey kissed him and moved himself onto Seto, happy to get a moan out of the brunet. Seto couldn't help but smile at Joey's playful and slightly teasingly words. They both moved together and enjoyed the feeling of finally being completely united. The movements became faster and harder the closer both of them were to reach their release. Seto could feel himself getting closer but didn't want to come before Joey. He started to pump Joey's penis in the rhythm of his thrusts. It didn't take long before he felt Joey's release and came himself shortly after that, inside of Joey. He lay down next to Joey, pulled him into his arms and pulled a cover over them both to keep Joey warm.

"By the way, I bet you're the only person to say insults to your boyfriend while seducing him." Joey mumbled.

"If you mean that I called you stupid, then it wasn't an insult," Seto pointed out. "I was simply stating a fact."

"I'm not stupid," Joey said. "How should I've known that you loved me all along?"

"Everyone knew," Seto said. "The whole staff was talking about it."

"Yeah, but not to me because you scared the hell out of them by fireing them, which by the way, I didn't know either." Joey said.

"Not my fult that you're too stupid to notice." Seto said and gave Joey another kiss. "And it isn't like that this was all, that should have shown you how I feel. I saved your life, I fixed the ring, I got your deck back together and trust me, that took years and I gave you my credit card."

"You made me pay you back for everything you did to save me, you fixed the ring because you were grateful for the gift, you said the deck was still together and I had to pay you back for the cards and you said, I would have to pay back everything I get with that card, too. I mean, if you loved me, I thought I just get things, like Mutt does."

"I would have given it but I wanted you to stay and how was I supposed to make you stay, if you don't owe me?" Seto said. "And I couldn't guess that you're stupid enough to believe that the deck was still together."

"You could have made me stay by telling me that you love me." Joey suggested.

"You really think I would do that?" Seto asked. "I thought you hated me. It wasn't like you showed me any of your feelings."

Joey had to admit that he had a point and just stopped to talk back and cuddled into his arms. He didn't want to admit that Seto probably had shown them a little more than he had. Joey much rather wanted to cuddle a little longer and enjoyed being with his dragon.

Joey was nearly asleep again and Seto was getting close to fall asleep too, when the door to the room suddenly flew open. "Surprise!" Mokuba stood in the door and looked just as surprised as he obviously had intended Seto to be. "Sorry if I'm interrupting you, guys."

"No problem." Joey said calm and composed. "You're too late for that."

"Good," Mokuba said. "But since when are you two together? Seto never told me that he finally told you about his feelings."

"You knew?" Joey asked.

"Sure." Mokuba said. "I'm his brother. I know him and knew it, since about the time of his Battle City tournament, when he started to hate Mai because he thought you two were hitting it off."

"Mai's like a sister to me, that's all." Joey said. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't really my job to make my brother's love confessions for him." Mokuba said. "You two are old enough to figure that out on your own and anyway, I thought you didn't like him. Your feelings weren't quite as obvious."

"Well, I do." Joey said with a blush while seeing an 'I told you so' look on Seto's face.

"What happened to your girlfriend and her parents?" Seto asked, feeling the strong need to change the subject, away from his own sexual life.

"We had a fight." Mokuba said and Joey could see that he was down. "Anyway, at least I get to spent Christmas with you. And now tell me, since when are you two together?"

"Last night," Seto said. "Thanks to Mutt."

"Where is the monster, anyway?" Mokuba asked. "I didn't get jumped at yet."

"Yes Seto," Joey asked. "How is he and when will he be back? I miss the little fur ball."

Seto smiled and answered Mokuba's question first, since he otherwise wouldn't get a thing. "He's at the vet because he nearly got hit by a car yesterday but Joey stupidly jumped in between. Luckily Joey only broke his arm but Mutt stayed there, so Joey could calm down. And Mutt was a bit worried about Joey and growled at everyone who got too close." Seto turned to look Joey in the eyes and said: "And he'll be back with your present from me, because the security guard that was with him last night will pick that one up."

"You still don't have it?" Joey asked, sounding slightly upset.

"It´s organised for over a month." Seto said with a smile "But won't arrive til today, you'll see why. And now, where is my present? I can't wait, since I just know that it will be great."

"It isn't as good as your birthday present was." Joey said with a blush.

"It is from you," Seto said, "I know I'll love it and now show me."

"It's in my room." Joey said, he wasn't wearing anything and Mokuba was still in the room. "I'll get it later, okay?"

"Oh, get it now. I'll wait downstairs for the two of you to get dressed." Mokuba said, realising the problem Joey had with getting Seto his gift and he really wanted Seto to stay as happy as he seemed to be right now.

"Did you have to tell him that he was too late to interrupt anything?" Seto asked, once Mokuba had left the room and turned around to bury his face into one of his pillows "Couldn't you tell him that, I don't know, we just cuddled? I mean, he's my kid brother."

"Yeah right and he'd believe it." Joey smiled and kissed Seto's neck. "He isn't a little kid anymore and you don't need to be embarrassed."

"I hate you." Seto said still with a slight blush and a tone, that made clear that he didn't hate Joey at all. "And now, get my present. I want to see it. I already know that you made something yourself again and I love that."

"We'll see if you really like it that much." Joey said and walked, still naked, over to the door that would lead him right into his own room and opened it. He pushed the dresser away and then pushed it next to the door, so he could use the door whenever he wanted now.

After that, he first got some boxers out, in case Mokuba would walk back in and then he got the presents for Mokuba and Seto from under his bed. He walked back to Seto, sat down on the covers of the bed and said: "Merry Christmas. I hope you'll like it, a little at least."

Seto unwrapped it and looked at the frame that Joey must have made himself and then at the picture of Joey and his dog. Seto smiled and said: "It's a great present. Thank you so much, my love." He gave him a kiss and tried to pull him back into his arms, obviously wanting to 'cuddle' a bit more.

"We need to get dressed," Joey reminded him. "Mokuba looked like he's down, because of his girlfriend. We can't leave him alone now."

"You're right." Seto said with a sigh and looked at his watch. "And your present will arrive soon. At least we'll have all night."

"Yeah right, until you drop dead," Joey said. "I mean, you look like ya didn't sleep at all last night, what did you do?"

" I was watching you," Seto admitted with a smile, "I love watching you."

"Get dressed." Joey said, rolling his eyes with a smile and walked back into his own room to get dressed himself.

It didn't take long until both man walked down and into the living room, where Mokuba was already watching a movie. "Merry Christmas," Joey said and passed the wrapped frame over to the younger man.

Mokuba liked the frame and thanked Joey, while Seto simply said: "Mine looks much cooler."

"Sure, you're his lover," Mokuba simply said. "It would be weird if mine was better."

Mokuba passed a present for each of them but before Joey could open it, he heard a loud barking and a man screaming: "Wait Mutt, wait." Soon after that Mutt ran into the room, pulling the security guard who was still holding the leash, along.

"Mutt, stay." Joey ordered the dog and was happy to see him listening to him for once. He walked to the dog and freed him from the leash, before cuddling him. "I missed ya, my little fur ball. I hope the vet was nice to ya."

Mutt cuddled against Joey. Much more gentle than usual and Seto was happy to notice that. Maybe he would listen a bit better, since he seemed to sense that Joey wasn't in perfect health, giving Joey a bit of break while his arm healed. "Joey," Seto said and Joey looked up at his blue eyes. "Merry Christmas." Seto said and pointed towards the door, where Joey's preset had appeared.

"Serenity," Joey said and ran towards his sister, hugging her. She had changed a lot and grown into a beautiful young woman. But to Joey she would always be his little sister and once he saw her, all his nervousness was gone. "I'm so happy to see ya. I'm sorry ya had to worry about me so much sis, but I'm fine. I'll always be fine."

"I missed you too, big brother." She said, smiling. "Seto invited me, he said you'd be happy to see me but didn't want to see mum, so I came."

"But won't you miss mum?" Joey asked worried.

"I would miss you more, big bro!" She said. "And I can see mum all the time."

"I'm so glad to see you, but wait. I'll go get your present, it's still in my room." Joey said and ran towards the door, followed by Mutt, who still refused to leave the blond alone.

It took Joey only seconds to run back into the room, Mutt still on his heals. He ran to Serenity and said: "Merry Christmas, I hope you'll like it." And then he ran to Seto, nearly jumping on his lap and kissed him, before saying: "Thanks. You couldn't have made me happier than with getting her here."

Serenity was much more surprised to see them together than Mokuba had been, but she was happy to see her brother smiling. She had been worried for weeks how he might feel after everything he's been through, thanks to their father. She watched them kissing and smiled to Mokuba, whispering: "How about we two go out tonight to give them some privacy?"

"Great idea," Mokuba whispered back, he could use some distraction, after seeing his now ex-girlfriend with another guy, and saw that Seto clearly wasn't up for that. He was too lost in kissing his boyfriend at the moment and Mokuba had a feeling that it would continue that way for at least a few months, until their hormones would simmer down and a proper conversation, without them kissing, might be possible. Considering how long Seto already was in love with Joey, it might even take at least another year. Mokuba had noticed how deep his brother's feeligs were, even after few years without seeing the blond, when Seto had met Mutt. It was one summer day in Europe where Seto was outside in a cafe, Mutt begged him for food and with those eyes, just like Joey's, and the fur, just like Joey´s hair, and the appetite, just like Joey had, how could Seto not have taken him? The adorable, straying little puppy and Seto had spoilt him rotten ever since, he just couldn't refuse his big honey eyes. And obviously Seto had done the same with the original Mutt, Joey, now and given him a brand new home as well. And Mokuba was sure that Joey would get just as spoilt as Mutt.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Thanks to Shadow-Magician of Black Chaos, lilgurlanima, Kitsune Demon Girl, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Dontgotaclue88, Angel Dove1, Nagareboshi-Lover and randomismyname13 for the reviews.

Also a big thanks to everone who read the whole story and reviewed, faved or put it on alert. I hope you liked the last chapter as much as the others. *hug*


End file.
